Dancing in the Snow
by Hanakosong
Summary: Jess is a 15 year old girl, seemingly normal, except that she still believes in fairytales. Jess is a dancer and an artist, but there is more to her than meets the eye. When a mysterious boy appears in her life, old memories are rekindled by the unfolding events, memories Jess believes are better left alone. (Rated M for self-harm and tragic backstory.)
1. Just the Imagination?

The music drifted across the room, filling up the empty silence with the striking of the keys on the piano, the sweet pitch of the violins, and the deep thrum of the cello. Of course there were also the sounds of the other instruments woven in between those cords, but those three instruments stood out to Jess's ears.

_Tombé, pas de bourrée, glissade, grand jeté,_ Jess thought as she executed the steps perfectly. As Jess landed her grand jeté, she brought her right foot through and piquéd onto her pointe shoe, bringing her left leg up into a beautiful arabesque.

_Hold it, hold it_, Jess thought as her standing leg trembled slightly. After holding the arabesque for four counts, Jess pliéd her standing leg and brought her left leg down from the arabesque and prepared for her turns.

Jess picked up her turns when the music became fast and the violins began to flit in the background. _Two single pirouettes, one double pirouette, three chaînés and then an inverted piqué,_ Jess thought as the steps flowed together. She landed in a wide fourth with her arms spread in front of her in the presentation stance before finishing the dance with a relevé onto her right pointe shoe forming a lovely attitude arabesque with her arms forming a frame around her head in high fifth.

As her small audience in the dance studio applauded her, Jess dropped gracefully from her stance to B plus and curtseyed on the right and left before running gracefully off the floor.

"Bravo! Brava!" her instructor clapped passionately. "Oh Miss Jess! You will be the loveliest Sugarplum this company has ever seen! And so young and small too!"

Jess curtseyed formally to her instructor with a gratefully smile. "Thank you sir," she said.

The instructor turned his attention to the other girls who were stretching on the barré off to the side. "Alright you five! Run the Arabian number and then you may leave. Jess, I would like you to stay and watch this number for me. I have to get to a class on the other side of town. Just make sure that they don't slack and everything is technically flawless for the upcoming show!"

"Yes sir," Jess said. The six girls curtseyed twice to their instructor as he left.

Jess allowed the girls a minute to finish stretching before setting the music back and pressing play.

She watched them dance the Arabian number, her thoughts drifting as the dance reached the halfway point.

She always loved the winter show that her studio put on. It was either the Nutcracker or some kind of medley of Christmas themed songs and dances. She always loved it when it was the Nutcracker. Jess was only in her second year of the senior preforming troope and she was already in the role of the Sugarplum. It came from endless hours of practice and repetition of moves she had come to know as well as the back of her hand.

Jess was pulled from her thoughts as the Arabian music faded out with the soft clinging of the finger tambourines.

Jess smiled and clapped appreciatively. "That was done beautifully girls. I guess that's it for todays practice."

They all curtseyed to each other and the other five left to the changing room.

Jess stayed in the main room of the studio, packing up all the music and sweeping the excess rosin off the floor. She placed all the CD's in their proper cabinets and pushed the rosin box back in the bottom shelf of the closet.

As Jess stood up to close the door, a cold wind brushed her bare shoulders and sent shivers running down her spine. Jess turned and looked to the windows at the opposite side of the studio. She found that one of them was thrown wide-open, frost lying thin on the sill.

Jess shut the closet door and started towards the window. _Funny,_ she thought. _I don't remember there being a window open in here._

As she was making her way over, the door to the changing room creaked open and the other girls came out, chattering and giggling. "Bye Jess!" They all said, waving as they filed out the door. Jess stopped the girl at the back, Jordan, who was several feet taller than she was and was in her third year in the troope. This year, Jordan had been granted the role of the head Arabian along with some other roles as well.

"Hey, Jordan, was that window open before?" Jess asked, gesturing to the frost covered sill. Jordan looked at the window and shrugged with a shake of her head. "I don't really know, Jess. I wasn't paying too close attention to it. But I don't remember feeling a breeze or anything from outside."

Jess hummed and waved goodbye to Jordan who then followed the other girls out the door, leaving Jess in silence.

Jess walked back over to the window and peered outside, stunned to see a light dusting of snow covering the ground two stories below. Shrugging, Jess tugged the window shut.

Jess walked over to her bag and tugged on her yoga pants and blue hoodie. She bent down to sit and take off her pointe shoes and stopped, seeing her sketchbook lying in her bag. Jess smiled to herself and pulled it out. She plopped onto the floor and flipped through the pages while she undid the ribbons of her shoes.

Aside from being the top dancer at her studio, Jess was also one of the major art students at her school. She hadn't seen this sketchbook in a long time and now she knew why. She hardly ever dug deep into her bag since all she ever really needed were her pointe shoes. But flipping through her book, she saw pictures of various figures that she was often embarrassed to show others that she drew. Among them were Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, the Boogeyman, whom she had named Pitch Black, and her favorite, Jack Frost. Most people who saw these drawings asked why a 15 year old was still a believer in such childish fairytales. But Jess knew they were real. She just knew it. Jess sat there, staring at the face of the Jack Frost she had brought to life on the paper with a few strokes of her paintbrush, her pointe shoes in her hands. The watercolor she had used really brought his eyes and other features to life with bright blues and silvers blended together. Sighing, she shut the book and packed up her shoes and tugged on her boots.

Jess scooped up her book and started to head out of the studio.

"So, you're never too old to believe in us are you?"

Jess clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream and whipped around. She searched for the owner of the voice but found no one. Jess looked in the mirror and saw herself with her pale skin, wide, frightened blue eyes and light brown hair. But no one else. "H-hello?" she stuttered out with a shaky breath.

Jess waited for one second. Two. Three. Nothing.

Chest heaving and heart pumping adrenaline, Jess backed up to the doorway and turned to flee. She hit the light switch as she passed it and burst out the door. Jess flew down the two flights of stairs to the street below and walked briskly down the sidewalk.

What the heck had just happened? It had definitely been a male by the voice. Not too old though, by the sound of it. Maybe 17? 18? Other than that, Jess had nothing to prove that there really had been someone there and she wasn't insane.

Shaking her head, Jess made her way to her car. She climbed into her car and pulled her keys out of a side pocket in her bag. She turned the ignition and instead of turning up the heat to warm her car against the biting winter air, she left the air conditioning on low to blow a soft cool air throughout her car. Jess headed out of town and towards the outskirts.

Jess lived in the outskirts of Miles City, Montana. Also know as, the middle of nowhere. When people say the outskirts of Miles City, it means about 100 plus miles away near the large body of water called Lake Fort Peck. But it was quaint and open and she loved it. Jess's house was set by the Spring Creek Bay behind a forest, nestled on the shore of the large lake. Jess lived alone in the large house, her father having passed away and her mother constantly travelling in foreign countries. Jess sighed as she turned onto a shortcut back road that cut about 20 minutes off her commute. That and she could get there in about 45 minutes since the road she took was unpatrolled and she could go up to 80 mph.

As Jess pressed down on the accelerator, urging her car to move faster, her mind wandered back to the boy's voice she had heard. There hadn't been anyone there except for her. But maybe…he had climbed in through the window that had magically opened itself. But that was two stories up! There was no way someone could have scaled the wall of the building without anyone noticing.

Jess broke her thoughts to glance around for a landmark to judge how much time she had spent thinking about this. She saw a large oak tree standing on the side of the road across from a small pond and realized she was about halfway home.

Suddenly, something flitted in her peripheral vision. Jess's head snapped towards it. The brown coat of a deer took form in front of Jess, darting onto the road a mere four feet from the hood of her car. Jess's breath caught in her throat as she slammed on the brakes and felt the car swerve beneath her.

Jess must have blacked out because the next thing she knew, she was blinking open her eyes and found her car sitting in a ditch in front of the oak tree. Jess scanned herself and wiggled her fingers and toes. She shook her arms and moved her legs. Nothing seemed to broken or bleeding but when she turned her head to look around, spots started to dance across her vision and pain shot through her head and spread to her temples.

Jess rubbed her eyes and when her head stopped throbbing, she looked up and jumped slightly, causing her head to throb again. There was a boy perched on one of the lower branches of the oak. His hair was shock white and he was wearing a blue hoodie much like her own and brown pants. He wasn't wearing shoes and he held what looked like a long slim piece of wood in his hand.

Jess thought maybe she was hallucinating from the bump on her head so she rubbed her eyes again. Looking up after she rubbed her eyes, the boy was gone. She hadn't seen his face, just everything else about him.

Jess unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of her car and scanned the hood and the sides. Nothing was dented to badly but there was a chunk of paint that had been scratched off the front bumper. Sighing, Jess reached over and shifted her car to neutral. She got in front of her car and shoved it as hard as she could. Lucky for her, the ditch wasn't too deep and she was only about 20 feet from the road.

Jess only got her car out of the ditch before she had to switch the gear to park and lean against the car, trembling. Jess was a dancer and wasn't very strong. And on top of that, she was struggling with a possible concussion.

Leaning against her car, Jess felt the oddest sensation that she wasn't used to feeling. She felt like she was being…watched. Jess straightened and looked around. She didn't see anyone. Shaking from fatigue, Jess stumbled back into her car and shifted it into reverse. She pulled back out onto the road and then shifted back into drive. She glanced one last time at the oak, scanning the branches for the boy. Jess knew that it was ridiculous, no one had really been there, but she couldn't help feeling that he was real. Jess focused on the road again and coaxed her car back up to the normal speed as she continued home.

As Jess drove, she fought the dizziness that threatened her driving; thanking her lucky stars that no one else was out on the road. As she gratefully pulled onto the road that would lead her to her house, snowflakes started to fall. They were light at first but with every passing moment, they became heavier and heavier. Jess stopped at the mailbox at the end of her drive and flipped open the door, causing the snow that had already piled up on top of the box to slip off. She pulled out the meager pile of envelopes and magazines and flipped the door shut. She pulled up the drive and parked her car in the garage. Jess climbed out of her car and stood at the edge of her garage, staring up into the grey sky with a smile on her face. If only she hadn't hit her head, she would run outside and play in the snow that she loved so much.

With a resigned sigh, Jess turned and walked inside, shutting the garage door as she did. Jess dropped her keys on the table in the hall and proceeded up to her room. She changed out of her dance clothes and into a pair of fuzzy PJ bottoms and a blue camisole. Jess then went down stairs and packed some ice into a bag and laid down on the bag as she lay on the couch, flipping on the radio.

Jess soon fell asleep to the sound of Christmas music floating throughout the large empty house.

Jess dreamt of flying through a grey sky as snow drifted down towards the ground. She looked down at the freshly snow blanketed ground and grinned into the brisk wind that brushed her face. Suddenly, a boy's laugh rang out from beside her.

Jess whipped her head around to lock eyes with him. It was the boy she thought she had seen earlier. But again, she couldn't see his face, his head being turned away from her.

"Who are you?" she called over the wind.

"I think you know," was all he said.

Jess bolted upright and immediately regretted it. She rubbed her temples and groaned. She scooped up the bag of ice that was now a bag of water and poured the contents down the drain in the kitchen. She tossed the bag into the trash bin and looked out the kitchen window.

Jess did a double take.

There was a boy out there. And it was that boy again. With his shock white hair, blue hoodie, brown pants, and bare feet. But now he was looking right at her. She locked her hazel eyes with his ice blue ones. His eyes widened in what she could only interpret as shock. Then he smiled coyly and waved his hand. It wasn't a wave to say hello, it was more like how someone would wave his or her hand to cast a spell in a movie or something.

Suddenly, her window fogged up and a message was written in the frost crystals. _You can see me?_

_Yes. _Jess wrote back in the frost. She waited a few seconds so he could read it and then wiped away at the frost. The boy had disappeared into the falling snow.

It only then struck Jess that he had been about 100 feet from her window and had someone written on it without moving. That and it had fogged over seemingly at his command.

_Who are you?_ Jess cried out in head.


	2. Snow Day

Jess opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around. It was morning, judging by the amount of light coming in through her window. Jess sat up all the way and gently rubbed the back of her head, feeling a slight bump forming. Jess sighed and dragged herself out of bed. She stretched leisurely as she walked over to her window. Jess pushed aside the drapes covering her window and gasped out loud. The ground was covered in a thick blanket of fresh snow and Spring Creek Bay was frozen over. Jess laughed out loud happily. Montana, as far north as it was, didn't see snow as much as other people thought they did. This was still a welcome surprise and Jess knew that she would have the day off.

As Jess stared out the window smiling, the phone started ringing. Jess broke her gaze away from the glaring whiteness of the winter and rushed over to check the caller ID. It was the studio's number. Jess swiped up the phone and hit the accept button. "Hello?" she said, placing the phone to her ear.

"Jess! Hello, how are you? It's Dann," came her instructor's voice through the speaker.

"Oh, hello sir. I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm doing good. Anyway, I called to tell you that practice for today has been cancelled since the roads are all still blocked and bound to be icy."

"Alright. Thank you for calling, sir. Have good day. Stay warm."

"And yourself, Jess. Bye!"

"Bye." Jess hung up the phone and placed it back on the charger.

Jess walked to the kitchen to brew some coffee. While she was setting up the coffee maker, the phone rang again. A quick glance at the caller ID told her that it was her school calling. She let it go to voicemail since she knew it would be telling her school was cancelled.

As she moved around, waiting for the coffee to brew, she listened to the voicemail telling the students to be safe and stay warm and not to drive today since the road conditions were risky.

The voicemail ended with a beep and left Jess in silence as she quietly stirred her coffee. She sat down on the couch and switched on the television. She was pretty sure she didn't have a concussion from yesterday so it was safe to watch TV without further damaging her head.

As she was flipping through the channels, drinking her coffee, Jess heard a bark from the basement door. Jess's eyes widened and she quickly set down her mug and raced to the door. She ripped the door open and was immediately smothered by her dog, Bond. Bond was a large male golden retriever who was about as dangerous as a cotton ball. But she had seen a few times when Bond was as vicious as a mother bear protecting her cubs. Once when Jess was six, a strange man had stopped his boat near the shore where she was playing. Her dad had still been alive and was inside getting lunch ready. The man had tried to take her, saying that he would show her the whole lake. Bond had growled fiercely when the man tried to climb out and get her. The man was scary to look at. He was dressed in all black and was very, very pale. He had yellow orbs for eyes and jet-black hair. Bond had stood between her and the man and barked fiercely at the man. When he finally backed off and steered his boat away, Bond had returned to his normal friendly personality.

Now, Bond was standing with his paws on her chest and licking her face. Jess laughed happily and stroked his head. "Hey boy! Sorry I forgot to let you upstairs yesterday! You should have called out!" Bond just barked happily and licked her face. Jess laughed again and said, "Alright, boy. You've earned it. Come on." Jess led Bond back to the couch and allowed him to jump up onto the couch and curl up with his head on her lap as she finished off her coffee. Not finding anything interesting to watch, Jess flipped off the TV and looked at the clock. 7:45. Jess sighed and stood up, disturbing Bond. He leapt off the sofa and followed her into the kitchen where she set her mug in the sink. Jess looked out the kitchen window at the frozen lake. Suddenly, her face lit up and she rushed upstairs, Bond following excitedly at her heels.

Jess changed out of her PJ's and into her black yoga pants and her favorite blue hoodie. She brushed out the kinks and knots in her hair and left it flowing down her back. She then pulled on a pair of white gloves that were thankfully not too bulky and grabbed her boots. She tugged them onto her socked feet. On her way out of her bedroom, she snatched her skates out of her closet.

Bond seemed to understand that they were going outside because he started panting excitedly and bounced around her as she raced down the stairs and out the back door. Jess trudged through the thick snow with Bond following closely behind, flinging snow with his paws. When Jess got to the lake, she tested the ice with her one foot and tossed a small, smooth rock out into the middle of the lake. The ice didn't even crack as the rock skittered away over the ice. Jess grinned and kicked off her boots. She tugged on her skates and laced them up tightly. She told Bond to stay on the shore and play in the snow.

Jess stepped onto the ice and pushed out towards the middle of the surface. She moved around in large quick circles. Jess picked up one of her legs and leaned forward as she glided gracefully across the ice. She then brought her leg and started spinning around swiftly. She laughed joyfully as she stopped herself smoothly and slid across the ice again.

The cold winter wind pinched at her cheeks and nipped at her nose, but she relished the feeling of it. Winter was her favorite season. Jess continued to skate around for another hour, loving the freedom she felt from flying through the air when she jumped.

Around nine o'clock, Jess started to tire out a bit and resigned to skating around in circles, smiling and feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She stumbled a bit on the ice when Bond started barking madly and growling defensively. Jess slid to a stop and looked over at her dog. "Bond!" she called, trying to hush her dog, whose barks echoed across the winter silence. Bond did not stop barking, but only grew louder and louder. With a frustrated sigh, Jess started making her way across the ice towards her dog. Suddenly, she saw what Bond was barking at.

It was the boy.

He was standing at the edge of the ice, watching her with his icy blue eyes. He smiled at her, his lips curling in a mischievous and elfish way. Jess stopped where she was and stared back at him, not noticing Bond slowly creeping towards the boy.

"Who are you?" Jess called out across the ice.

The boy laughed and looked over at Bond. He picked up a frozen branch and tossed it into the thick snow, trying to distract him. Usually, that would have worked on her dog, but Bond didn't even flinch. The boy eyed her dog, looking impressed. "That's quite a loyal dog you have there," he called out to her.

"Be careful, he's not friendly to those who threaten me." Jess folded her arms across her chest and stood on the ice, not wanting to move closer to the strange boy.

The boy looked at her and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You think I'm going to hurt you?" He almost sounded, hurt.

Jess was taken aback. "Well, I don't know what you're going to do. I don't even know who you are."

The boy smiled again and shook his head. "You can see me, you can hear me, that's something not a lot of others can do. So you have to at least have a hunch about who I am."

His comment confused Jess to the extent. _Not everyone can see him?_ she thought. _Why?_ Jess studied the boy, who was inching away from Bond who grew ever closer to him. The white hair, the icy blue eyes, the staff he was leaning on…suddenly it clicked. Jess's eyes grew round and she gasped audibly. _No way…_she thought. "You're-" she started to say to the boy. However, she was cut off by a loud crack.

Jess looked down sharply and the boy looked over, away from Bond. The ice was cracking beneath her feet. Jess froze, unable to move from terror.

The boy took a step towards her shouting, "Don't move!" But his movement agitated Bond who leapt at the boy and pinned him to the snow shoreline.

Jess whimpered pathetically as the ice shifted beneath her skates as it cracked. Ignoring what the boy said, she shifted, trying to move away from the cracks. But that only made the cracks worse. With the loudest crack yet, the ice gave way beneath Jess and she cried out as she fell into the icy depths of the lake. Disoriented, Jess looked around until she saw the hole she had fallen through. Struggling, Jess swam up and burst through the hole. "Help me!" she cried, trying to grab at the ice. The ice broke away whenever she tried to use it as an aid. Jess saw the boy on the shore. He had gotten Bond off of him and was standing, frozen, his eyes wide with terror. Jess could feel herself growing numb and tired. Before she sank under again, Jess locked eyes with the boy and cried out "Jack! Please help me!"

The last thing Jess saw before she went under was Jack dropping his staff in the snow and racing out over the ice in his bare feet.

Jess sank towards the bottom of the lake, the cold water numbing her limbs and fogging her mind. She tried desperately to hold her breath but eventually, her lungs couldn't take it anymore. Jess let her breath go in a cloud of bubbles and she sucked in a mouthful of water. Jess looked up at the surface, her vision darkening and fading as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Jack's POV

_Not again…_he thought desperately as he watched Jess fall through the ice. Images of a past life he did not yet know all of the details of yet. He saw a small girl on the ice with him, watching her fall through, diving in to save her, then nothing.

Jess crying out his name brought him back to the present. He saw her eyes full of fear lock on his before she slipped under. Jack tossed his staff into the snow and raced out across the ice. He prayed to the Man in the Moon that he wouldn't freeze the water when he dove in.

Jack slid to a stop at the edge of the large hole and looked into the dark, icy depths. "Please let her still be alive," he whispered before diving in. The large cloud of bubbles he had created disoriented Jack for a moment. Breaking through the bubbles, Jack scanned the depths, searching desperately for Jess.

Suddenly, a small cloud of bubbles appeared towards the bottom. _Jess! _Jack thought. _No!_ He knew that he didn't have much time before Jess was a goner. Jack swam as fast as he could towards the bubbles, Jess's form soon taking shape. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her.

Jess's eyes were closed and she was sinking limply towards the bottom. She was obviously not conscious since she wasn't holding her breath.

Jack pushed desperately through the water towards Jess. Jack soon caught up to her. He wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and put a hand on the back of her head, pulling her close to him. His feet found the bottom of the lake and he pushed off towards the surface. Jack struggled upwards and just when he thought his lungs were about to burst, his head broke the surface of the water. Jack sucked in a large breath of the crisp winter air and struggled to keep both himself and Jess afloat.

Jack set his hand on the ice in front of him and used his magic to thicken it and make it strong enough to support him as he used it as an aid to get out of the water. Jack pulled himself out of the water and then tugged Jess up onto the ice after him. Jack gasped for breath and looked at Jess with worry twisting his heart.

Jess was still and pale, her lips blue and turning purple. Jack didn't really know what to do but a faint memory began to surface. He placed his hands on Jess's stomach and pushed down hard. He repeated this motion again and again until Jess coughed harshly and water bubbled at her lips. Jack immediately flipped her over and held her up while he pounded a cupped hand on her back.

Jack turned his eyes away as she started to throw up mouthfuls of water onto the ice. When he felt her body stop contracting from the retching and start to tremble, he looked back at her. Jack flipped her back over and scooped her up in a cradle, holding her close to his chest, trying to keep her warm. Jack turned and walked back to the shore across the ice. Jess still hadn't opened her eyes but she was coughing and shaking so he knew she was alive.

Jack reached the shore with no problem and looked down at Bond who growled. "If you don't want her to die, you'll stop thinking I'm going to hurt her." Bond stopped growling and looked up at Jack with mournful eyes. "She'll be alright," Jack promised the dog with a smile, though he wasn't so sure himself.

Jack walked over towards his staff and used his foot to flip it over his shoulder. He then proceeded to carry Jess back to her house. Jack nudged open the door with his knee and propped it open as Bond trotted through after him. Jack looked around Jess's house, not really know the layout. Jack decided to follow Bond and found that he was walking into a living room area. He set Jess down on the couch and then grabbed two thick blankets from the corner, covering Jess and tucking her in. Jack straightened up and looked down at his own clothes, which had shed the water magically on his way to the house, one of the benefits of being a winter spirit.

Jack didn't really know what to do now so he perched himself on the coffee table sitting on the other side of the room, his staff propped against the edge of the wooden table. He just sat there and watched Jess's face, the steady rise and fall of her breathing. Jack's eyes softened as he watched her and an unfamiliar feeling crept across his chest. Jack furrowed his brow and touched his chest. _What am I feeling right now?_ he wondered.

Jack looked up sharply as he heard Jess shift under the blankets.

Jess's POV

Jess felt cold and sore all over. Her face felt like an icicle and it hurt to breathe. She felt like she had been swallowing jagged pieces of ice and then throwing them back up repeatedly. At first, she couldn't distinguish where she was or how she got there because the last thing she remembered was drowning.

Jess pried her eyes open and looked down. She was covered in blankets and she could feel her sopping wet clothes sticking to her skin. She looked around and realized she was in her house again. Bond was sitting at her feet, asleep. Jess looked around the whole room and that's when she saw Jack. Jess locked eyes with him and the two just sat and stared at each other for a minute. That then stretched into two, then to three. They were pushing five minutes when Jack cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away.

Jess turned her head and looked at Bond. "Did you save me, Jack?" she asked in a raspy voice. Jack looked over at her and nodded. "Yes."

Jess looked over at Jack again and smiled softly. "Thank you."

Jack looked at Jess for a moment before smiling sheepishly. "You're welcome, Jess."

Jess opened her mouth to ask another question but she was suddenly caught in a fit of harsh coughing. Her shoulders shook and every cough tore at her throat. Her eyes started to water and when the coughing subsided, she lay under the blankets, shivering in her wet clothing. While she had been coughing, Jack's sheepish smile had melted away and he was now kneeling at her side. "Maybe we should get you out of those wet clothes. Jack left his staff leaning against the table and scooped Jess up in his arms, blankets and all. There was a large wet spot on the sofa now but neither of them seemed to care. Jack carried Jess up the stairs and to the bedroom. He set her down and then left, closing the door to give her some privacy.

Jess stood there with the blankets wrapped around her shoulders for a moment, staring at her closed door. Then she sighed and reluctantly dropped the blankets and moved towards her closet to change. She tugged her blue hoodie over her head and sighed. "This was my favorite," she muttered. Jess pulled off her skates and tugged off her yoga pants and camisole. Jess dug through her closet and found a pair of fuzzy blue pajama bottoms. Jess tugged them on over her slim legs and then pulled a camisole over her head. Jess then walked over to her vanity mirror and picked up her brush. She gently tugged her brush through her wet and tangled hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. Jess then dug out a new hoodie and pulled it on. She stumbled over to her door, her fatigue hitting her once again. She turned the knob and found no one.

Jess looked up and down the hallway but Jack was nowhere to be seen. Jess started to wonder if it had all been a hallucination, if she had just imagined it all. But then how was she alive if he was just a figment? Jess clumsily made her way downstairs. Walking into her living room, Jess found Jack picking up his staff and patting Bond on the head. He turned to her as her foot falls sounded on the floor. Once again, Jess was struck in awe by his alluring icy blue eyes. Jack grinned at Jess and said, "You look better already. I suggest drinking some hot cocoa and staying inside for the rest of the day." Jack stroked Bond's head one last time before heading for the back door.

Jess felt panic rise in her chest for some unknown reason. She stumbled after him. "Y-you're leaving?" she asked, taking hold of his sleeve. Jack paused, his hand hovering over the handle for the door. He turned to look at her, slight sadness in his eyes. "I have to. Winter keeps moving." He winked at her and gently removed her hand from his sleeve. He opened the door and walked outside. Then he floated upwards on a gust of wind.

Jess called out "Wait!" Jack stopped and turned to face her in the air, a questioning look on his face. "Will I ever see you again?" Jack seemed surprised by this but then she smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. Why, you gonna miss me?" Jess felt herself flush and then she blurted out, "Thank you. For the snow day, for watching me to make sure I got home safe yesterday, and-"

"You saw me yesterday?" Jack cut her off. Jess nodded. "Yes, and I wanted to thank you for saving me."

Jack looked down and fiddled with his staff. "You're welcome. But you shouldn't be thanking me for the snow day, it almost got you killed, " he said darkly. "But it didn't," Jess said.

Jack and Jess locked eyes, blue holding blue, before Jack grinned coyly and waved. "See ya 'round!" he hooted before twisting and flying off. Jess watched him go, a faint smile playing at her lips. Jess reached up and placed a hand over her heart. _What is this feeling?_ she asked herself, her smile melting into a confused look. But then Jess shook it off and looked once more at the sky before sliding the door shut.


	3. The Nightmare Begins

Jess stood off to the side as she warmed up her feet and her leg muscles, watching two of the other dancers preform the Tea duet for the _Nutcracker_. Her mind kept wandering in and out of memories and daydreams of Jack Frost. She still hadn't made up her mind as to whether or not he was really real. Sighing, Jess clapped as the two girls bowed, finishing their dance.

Jess smiled at her partner, James, as he led her formally out onto the dance floor for their pas de deux. She waited for the music to start before taking her cue and walking on her toes in a circle around James as he presented her to the invisible crowd of onlookers. Then they began to dance, preforming amazing lifts, turns, and jumps. The music wove its way through Jess's movements and filled her with joy and spirit. She prepared and then ran gracefully towards James before jumping. James caught her and hoisted her up onto his shoulder, supporting her by holding her stomach and her waist. She sat atop his shoulder with her arms in high fifth before he brought her down into a fish. They looked at each other and the music stopped with the sharp halt of the violins.

Everyone in the studio began to applaud as James set her down on her feet and they took their bows. Dann came over, clapping wildly. "Beautiful! Bravo you two! This show will be marvelous!"

Jess and James walked over to their bags and Jess sat to remove her pointe shoes from her feet as she watched the final rehearsal for the day. It was the Russian dance from the Land of Sweets scene. The music was sharp and upbeat and the tambourine could be clearly heard through the drums and the violins.

Jess suddenly noticed a very floral looking design of frost curling its way gracefully over the glass of the windows. She watched, entranced and then smiled. _Jack_.

Jess looked back to the dancers as they finished and Dann clapped and praised them. He then went over a few corrections for them and dismissed them. James said goodbye to her and then to Dann and left. The other girls curtseyed to Dann and left as well. Dann asked Jess to once again lock up, as he had to leave to get to another class on the other side of town.

When Jess was finally alone, she went to the window and opened it wide. She leaned out and looked around. As she straightened up, disappointed in not spotting Jack, he dropped down in front of her, coming nose to nose with her. She yelped and then laughed. "You know you're upside down right?" she asked, moving aside to let him in. He swung inside gracefully and turned to her as she shut the window. "Well I'm not anymore."

Jack paused and looked at his feet. "Is there something wrong?" Jess asked. Jack looked up and smiled sheepishly. "No! Not at all, I just was going to say I like watching you dance. You really let the music get to you and you move so gracefully." Jess felt herself flush deeply and she ducked her head. "Thanks, Jack. Have you ever danced?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I never have." Jess grinned and took hold of his hand, dragging him out to the floor. "Well that's about to change!" Jess quickly put her pointe shoes back on and warmed up her feet again. She positioned Jack for the beginning of the pas de deux for Sugarplum and then taught him the moves step by step.

"You're a fast learner, Jack! Think you can handle the lifts?" Jess challenged him. Jack nodded and said, "Put in the music! I want to try this!" Jess laughed at his enthusiasm and set the music back. "Alright."

Jess danced as gracefully as she would with James and eventually lost herself in the notes again. When it came time for the final lift, Jack and Jess locked eyes and then she leapt towards him. Jack caught her easily and lifted her up with only a slight shift. Jack hesitated a moment before bringing her down into the fish lift. Jess and Jack locked eyes, both breathing heavily as the music ended.

Jack held her firmly and his hands kept her from falling to the floor. The closeness of him caused her face to flush and her blood to sing in her veins. They stayed that way, locked in each other's eyes until the sharp first notes of the Russian song burst their way through the speakers and into the room. Jack and Jess broke eye contact and Jack set her down. Jess trotted quickly over to the player and shut it off. "That was excellent, Jack!" she praised him. "For someone who's never danced before, I'm impressed."

Jack wiped at the sweat that beaded his forehead and grinned. He flipped his staff onto his shoulder and walked towards Jess. "Thanks. Maybe I was a dancer in my past life," he laughed. Jess smiled and laughed too. "If you were, you must've been a good one." Jack laughed and then they both locked eyes again. After a long moment, Jess broke the connection and started to put her things away. "I have to get home," she said.

Jess stood up to leave and found Jack blocking her path. She looked up at him, startled and then he smiled and bowed to her. Jess giggled and curtseyed back. "Thanks for teaching me that dance Jess. I had fun."

Jess smiled and ducked her head. "You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun." Jess paused. "Do you want to walk out with me?" Jack seemed to brighten and he nodded. As they walked out, Jess glanced at Jack sidelong. "I'll be honest, I didn't expect you to come back so soon." Jack glanced at Jess before looking forwards again. "Well I had to make sure you were okay, didn't I? It was my fault it happened after all." Jess stopped and turned to Jack who stopped as well.

"Will you stop blaming yourself? I already told you it wasn't your fault. I was careless and didn't pay attention to the ice."

Jack was looking at the floor, twisting his staff around in his hand. Jess smiled to herself and stepped closer to Jack. He glanced up at her as she did so and then she suddenly pecked him on the cheek. Jess pulled away and looked at the floor, her face red. Jack stared at her in awe and touched his cheek. "I-I should get going. Bye Jack." Jess waved to him and sprinted out of the studio.

"Bye, Jess," Jack whispered.

* * *

After Jess got home, she went up to her room and collapsed on her bed in a fit of giggles. She didn't know entirely why she kissed Jack but it had given her a feeling of deep pleasure that warmed her whole body. Jess lay sprawled on her bed, smiling stupidly to herself when she heard the floorboards of her room creak.

Jess shot into a sitting position, hoping to see Jack. What she saw instead made her scream. No sooner had the sound begun to leave her mouth, when a cold, clammy hand was clapped over her lips.

"Now, now, let's not make this difficult little one." The voice that flowed over Jess was dark and sinister. The man who stood before her wore a long black robe and had yellow orbs for eyes. Those orbs locked on Jess's blue eyes and he laughed darkly. "So this is the young little snowflake Jack has fallen for. Yes, I think you will make a pretty little fearling, don't you?"

Jess tried to pull away from the man with the yellow eyes, but he reached around with his other hand grabbed her hips. He pulled her closer and stared down at her. "Don't make this difficult, or you will regret it."

The cold aura of this man seeped its way across Jess's body and sank into her bones. Jess continued to struggle and fight him, but he gripped her ever harder, keeping her pressed against him. The coldness soon began to intoxicate Jess like a drug and her efforts became weaker. Jess's vision began to grow fuzzy when a burst of blue light illuminated her bedroom.

The dark man released Jess and she slumped to the floor.

Jess must have passed out because the next thing she knew, Jack was leaning over her with a worried face. "Jess?" he called. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Jack?" Jess struggled into a sitting position with his aid. "What happened to me?" Jess looked up and met Jack's eyes. His blue eyes were filled with worry and what Jess could only pin as fear. "What happened to me?" Jess asked again, more urgently and frightened than the first time.

"Pitch. He was trying to feed on your fear." Jess looked confused. "Who's Pitch? And why me?"

Jack looked away uneasily. "Pitch is the Boogeyman's real name. And I suspect he went after you because of me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Pitch has been trying to get me to join him for a long time now. And by me being around you, and you being able to see me, Pitch thinks he can get to me through you."

"Can he?" Jess asked quietly.

Jack looked up at Jess with wide eyes. "Of course he can! I care about what happens to you Jess! I won't let Pitch get to you. But there's a problem with me staying. It will only encourage Pitch more that he can get to me through you, putting you in more danger." Jack slumped against the wall with a frustrated sigh and dropped his head into his hands. "I'm used to being alone, watching out for myself, not having to worry about others. And most of all, I'm not used to feeling things like emotions. I just really didn't need them. And now I'm so confused and I don't know what to do." Jack looked up at Jess with desperate eyes. "I just feel so lost, so useless."

"Jack," Jess whispered, scooting closer to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Everything will be okay. You shouldn't be worrying so much. Try to smile and have some fun, okay?"

Jack looked up at Jess and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Jack stood up and helped Jess to her feet. "Did Pitch hurt you?" Jess shook her head.

Then she frowned. "Are you all real?"

Jack looked confused. "What?"

"I mean, I figured out that you were Jack Frost, and you just told me Pitch was the Boogeyman. So are you all real? Like, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman, everyone."

Jack smiled. "Yeah. As long as people believe in us, we are real. Why do you ask?"

Jess shrugged. "It kind of just occurred to me that every fairy tale could actually be real." Jess yawned and stumbled slightly. Jack caught her and led her to her bed. "You get some rest. I'll stay here and guard you from nightmares. I promise."

Jess nodded and smiled softly as she started to drift off to sleep. When Jack turned his back, Jess's smile slipped away and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_That was what Mom and Dad used to say, now look where they are,_ Jess thought sadly before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this one took a little longer to update. I saw the Rise of the Guardians movie the other day and I loved it so much! I hope you guys like this chapter, please review, and I apologize for it not being as long as the other two. Thanks!**


	4. Performance

"Alright! Places everyone! Places!" Dann was rushing around backstage, clapping his hands and checking everyone's costumes. "Come on! Come on! Curtain opens in two minutes!"

Jess was sitting in her dressing room, adding finishing touches to her make-up. She wasn't due on stage until the second act so she was taking her time. As she was packing up her make-up, Dann poked his head into her dressing room. "Jess! Could you be a dove and help organize the first years in the corps de ballet backstage?" Jess stood and straightened her tutu. "Of course sir." Jess walked quickly towards the wing where all the girls playing the children for the party scene would appear from, her pointe shoes clicking on the tile.

Jess helped to organize the girls and then watched them go out with their "families" for the scene before walking back to her dressing room, nodding to Dann as she passed him.

Walking back into her dressing room, Jess looked up and found Jack perched on the vanity table. Jess shut the door and smiled. "Jack! What are you doing here?" Jack hopped lightly off the table and smiled, his hands behind his back. He smiled nervously and said, "Well I wanted to wish you luck for your show. And um, I…here." Jack brought out the item from behind his back and held it out to her. Jack was holding a bouquet of snowy white roses and snowdrops and lilies. "Oh, Jack," Jess breathed. "They're beautiful." Jess took the flowers from Jack and sniffed them delicately. "I love them! Thank you."

Jack was looking at his feet and Jess could see that his cheeks were tinged pink. She giggled softly and set the flowers down on her table. "Come on, let's go watch the show." Jess hesitated, her hand hovering over the handle. "Will anyone see you, do you think?" Jack shrugged and shook his head. "Probably not."

Jess opened the door and walked out with Jack following. They stood off to the side in one of the wings and watched the party scene end. As the show shifted to the scene with the Nutcracker and Rat King battling, Jess glanced at Jack and felt herself flush. She looked back out at the stage as the battle finished up and Drosselmeyer came and led the Nutcracker and Clara away to the snow scene. Jess straightened from where she was leaning on the wall and started to stretch, knowing that the snow scene would end the first act.

As the snow scene was drawing to a close, Dann came rushing over to her, barreling straight through Jack, who simply side stepped away from the man and looked a little ticked. "Jess! Terrible news! James has been injured and cannot preform the pas de deux with you! Oh we don't have an understudy what are we going to do?"

"Oh no!" Jess whispered. "I guess I could preform the pas de deux alone? I could modify the lifts into jumps and improvise for the parts where James dances."

Dann was pacing madly. "I suppose that's what we will have to do. We can't just cut out that music it would throw off the schedule for the show! Some dancers in the corps de ballet rely on that dance so they can change!" Dann looked at Jess and took her hands. "Thank you for doing this. Good luck my dear." Dann then raced away.

Jack looked at Jess. "Are you going to be able to do this?" Jess shook her head. "I don't know how I'm going to do all those turns without James. He supports me when I do them and I'm not used to doing them alone."

Jack looked at the empty stage, due to the intermission, and then looked at Jess. "I could do the dance with you. No one will see me, and it will look like you're doing it alone. I know it since you taught me the other day."

"Oh would you?" Jess whispered. Jack nodded. "We can't do the lifts though, that will look weird so I'll just do jumps by myself instead." Jess said quietly. Jack nodded. "When do you go on?"

"Well I open the second act and welcome everyone to the Land of Sweets, then theirs my solo, then the pas de deux and then the finale."

Dann came rushing back over, Jack making sure to stay out of his way. "Jess! We are about to open! Quickly! On stage!" Jess nodded and looked at Jack, her eyes saying, _wait there,_ before she rushed out onto the stage.

* * *

Jess took a deep breath and looked at Jack. "Ready?" Jack nodded and took Jess's hand and her waist and led her onto the stage. Jess was still exhausted from her solo and she tried not to stumble. Jack's hand felt cold and warm on her waist at the same time. She prepared and then they began to dance. Jess let the music flow through her again and she became lost in the music, but she remembered the modifications to the dance. Where they should have done the lift, Jess preformed a jeté entrelacé and then went into a Tombé, pas de bourrée, then a glissade and ended with a grand jeté and finished in croisée B plus with one hand on her hip and the other in high fifth.

Jess stood there for a few moments as the audience applauded wildly. Jess then walked to the center and curtseyed. Jack gave a bow, out of formality, even though he couldn't be seen.

As Jess straightened up to leave the stage, she heard a little girl in the row closest to her say, "Mommy! That boy and girl were my favorites!"

Jess froze for a moment and then smiled again and ran delicately off stage. She had a single dance for a break. Jess raced back to her dressing room, telling Dann she was getting a drink and shut the door as soon as Jack followed her in. Whirling around to face him she whispered, "Did you hear what that little girl said?"

Jack was looking at the ground in shock. "Y-yeah. She could _see_ me." Jess smiled and threw her arms around Jack. "This is so great!"

Suddenly, Jess heard the music for the finale cuing up. She gasped and pulled back from Jack. "I have to get out there!" Jess threw open her door and raced off, just making it onto the stage.

The finale wasn't too long and she didn't have to do a lot. When it ended, the audience applauded wildly and the whole cast took their bows. Jess took the hand of the girl who played Clara and Clara took the hand of the boy who played the Nutcracker and the three of them walked forward and took a final bow alone. Then they stepped back and the curtain closed.

Dann came running onto stage when the curtain was closed, clapping and praising them. "Jess that was magnificent how you managed to preform the pas de deux alone and still make it look flawless!"

Jess smiled and thanked him. "It wasn't too hard, I just had to visualize. Will James be alright?" Dann nodded. "Oh yes, he will be fine. He just needs to rest his ankle. Lucky for us, this is the last show so he won't be missing anything else. I will call you if anything major changes with his injury."

"Thank you sir."

Jess mingled with the other dancers for a few minutes until they were told they had to clear the stage so it could be swept and set up for the show again tomorrow. Jess made her way back to the dressing room. She closed the door with a sigh, facing it; she rested her head on the door with her eyes closed for a moment. Hearing a footstep behind her, Jess smiled a turned to face Jack.

As she turned, Jess was roughly shoved against the door and held there firmly as a cold hand clamped down on her mouth. Jess took in a sharp breath through her nose as she found herself looking into the yellow orb eyes again. "Hello, my dear," came the dark voice. "How have you been?" Jess struggled against his grip, her screams muffled by his hand.

"Now, now, let's try not to repeat what happened the last time we met, shall we?" Jess stopped struggling and glared up at Pitch, trying not to let her fear show through. Jess shifted and caught a glance behind Pitch. Her eyes widened and she tried to lunge past him. Pitch shoved her roughly back against the wall and scowled.

Jack was lying on the floor of the dressing room, his eyes closed and his face paler than usual. He had blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and a swelling black eye. Jess glared back up at Pitch and attempted to bite his hand.

Pitch removed his hand and wiped it down the side of his robe. "Well you are a nasty one, aren't you?"

Jess spat at Pitch, "What did you do to Jack? What do you want with me?" Pitch's lips curled into a smile and he chuckled darkly, causing her lean away from him. "Well, he was in my way, wasn't he? I had to make sure he wouldn't interrupt our little talk."

"I don't want to talk to you, Pitch," Jess growled. "You don't scare me." Pitch threw his head back and laughed harshly. "Oh, Jessica. Dear, sweet, ignorant Jessica. Maybe you think that now, but in due time, you will fear me." Pitch leaned in close, so close; Jess could feel his breath, cold as a moonless night, curling down her neck. "I will personally make sure of that."

Pitch released her and she slumped in shock to the floor as he vanished. Jess sat there for a moment, her eyes wide and watering with fear. Then she shook her head and blinked away the tears. She crawled over to Jack and shook his shoulder gently. "Jack? Jack, can you hear me?"

Jack blinked open his one good eye and looked up at her, wincing in pain. "P-Pitch…he-" Jess cut him off. "I know. I saw him before he left." Jack struggled up quickly, almost collapsing in pain. "What?" he exclaimed. "Did he hurt you?" Jess rubbed her shoulder where he had shoved her into the wall but shook her head. "No. But I can see he hurt you." Jack grimaced and tried for a smile. "Nah, it's nothing really." Jess looked at Jack with sad eyes and she sniffed. Jack smiled painfully at her, trying to reassure her that he was okay. Jess stood quickly and grabbed a tissue off the vanity table. She bent down and gently wiped away the blood on Jack's face. He grinned up at her. "Thanks."

Jess flushed and tossed out the tissue. She grasped Jack's hands and pulled him to his feet. Once Jack was on his feet, he moved to a spare chair that was up against the wall and sat down. Jess glanced at him one more time and then grabbed her make-up wipes and her street clothes. Jess went into the bathroom attached to the dressing room and shut the door. She tugged off the tutu and the leotard and her tights, hanging them up on the door handle. Jess pulled a pair of slim sweat pants on and tugged a camisole over her head. As she was pulling the shirt down over her stomach, Jess ran her fingers subconsciously over the scars decorating her stomach.

Jess stared at her reflection for a minute before shaking her head and starting to undo her bun. She put away all of her hair things and brushed out her brown hair. Then she took a make-up wipe and cleaned off her make-up. Jess tugged on her hoodie and stepped out of the bathroom. Jack was still sitting in the chair against the wall. He smiled as she exited the background and shifted, preparing to get up. Jess slipped on her boots and gathered up her bag. She turned as Jack stood up and smiled to him.

Jack stood and started towards her. But after taking the first step, Jack gasped and crumpled to the ground. "Jack!" Jess cried, dropping her bag off her shoulder and rushing to his side. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked frantically. Jack was gasping on the floor, clutching his torso. Jess gently pried his hands away from his torso and gasped. Jack's hoodie was becoming stained with red. She placed a hand over her mouth and whispered. "Oh my God."

Jess reached over and picked up her bag again. "I'm taking you back to my house. I'm going to fix you up there." Jess got her arms under Jack's arms and carefully hauled him to his feet. She supported him and led him out of the dressing room. Backstage was empty now, but there were still a few people wandering around outside the auditorium. Jess managed to slip by unnoticed with Jack to her car. She tossed her bag into the passenger seat and then helped Jack into the back, laying him down and strapping a belt over him so he wouldn't roll off the seat. Jess climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

Jess pulled out of the parking space and pulled out onto the main road. Thankfully, the stage was closer to her house than the studio was. Jess glanced back at Jack as she started to speed up. _What am I going to do?_ She thought desperately.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter everyone! I hope you like it! I want to thank everyone for all the encouraging reviews! You guys are the reason I keep writing! Let me know what you think and I promise to update soon!**


	5. Memory's Repetition

Jess pulled her car to a stop in the garage of her house. She reached up and hit the button on the remote to close the garage and then climbed out. She opened up the back door of her car and helped Jack out. His breath was shallow and his face was drawn. Jack's eyes were half open and he was barely conscious. But what worried Jess the most was the large red stain on his hoodie that covered most of his chest. Jess half dragged, half carried Jack into her house and laid him on the couch.

Leaving Bond to look after him while she rushed upstairs, Jess wiped at her watering eyes and tried to suppress the memories that were starting to build up and push their way to the forefront of her mind. Halfway to the bathroom, Jess stumbled and collapsed to her knees, clutching her head as the flashback started.

* * *

_Jess was seven years old, playing outside with Bond and her father. Jess's mother was inside preparing lunch for them. It was around Christmas time but Montana had had a surprisingly dry winter. There wasn't as much snow as usual on the ground so Jess didn't have to struggle too much with her short legs. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Jess was having the time of her life. Everything seemed perfect._

_While they were playing, Jess noticed a car driving down the road. She thought nothing of it and waved hello, politely, just like her father said was okay to do to the neighbors. Suddenly, Bond had leapt on top of her and pinned her too the snowy ground. Jess had laughed happily, thinking he was playing. But Bond didn't lick her face, or bark happily. He just sat on her, pinning her down and almost shielding her with his own body._

"_Bond!" Jess had cried. "Get off of me you great lump!" Jess wriggled underneath her dog and managed to spot her father. "Daddy! Get Bond off of me please!" _

_Jess's father had laughed heartily and started trudged over through the snow._

_That was when the crack had sounded._

_Everything seemed to slow down and become sharper. Jess noticed the car that she thought had driven past. However, it had stopped in front of her house and the window was rolled down, revealing a shrouded face and an arm sticking out the window. In the hand of that arm, was a gun._

_Jess looked to her father, scared of the driver with the gun and found him crumpling to the ground._

_Jess took in a sharp breath and watched with wide, watery eyes. Everything started to go normal speed as the driver rolled up the window and sped off. Bond released Jess from underneath him and she scrambled to her feet and rushed to her father's side. "Daddy!" Jess screamed. Bond raced to the back door of her house and started scratching at the wood and barking madly._

_Jess dropped to her knees by her father's side and took in a shaky breath. A large red stain was spreading across his chest and he was very still. "Daddy!" Jess called between her sobs. "Daddy! Daddy! Please! Daddy, please wake up!"_

_Jess heard the door open and her mother came running over to her. She stopped short and then demanded. "Jess, what happened?" Jess sobbed and sniffed and tried to explain but couldn't get enough breath to do so. "What happened?" her mother yelled at her fiercely. Jess only started to cry harder. Her mother never yelled at her._

_That was how it had all started…_

* * *

Jess forced herself out of the memory and found herself hugging her knees in the hallway where she had dropped, tears running down her face. Jess wiped at her eyes and stood shakily. She composed herself as she walked the rest of the way down the hall and into the bathroom.

Jess opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out bandages, gauze, ointment, and a cloth. She then shut the cabinet and rushed back down stairs.

Jess found Bond sitting stoically at the end of the couch, guarding over the winter spirit. Jack was still and barely breathing it seemed to Jess. She placed everything on the table and then rushed to the kitchen. She filled up a small bucket with warm water and went back to the family room. When she walked in, Jess found Jack struggling to sit up. Jess placed the bucket on the table and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't try to get up, Jack. But I'm glad to see you're awake."

Jack looked up at Jess and grinned painfully. "So, what are we going to do first to fix me up, doc?" Jess smiled and laughed shortly. "First we should get your hoodie off so I can see the wound. Can you manage that yourself or do you need some help?" Jack struggled to sit up and winced. "I think I can get it off myself." Jack pulled his arms out of the sleeves and then carefully tugged it over his head. Jess breathed in sharply when she saw his bare chest. Normally, she would have reacted that way to his hard, chiseled features. But what caught her attention was the long gash running from his left shoulder to just above his right hip diagonally across his torso.

Jess took his hoodie and placed it on the table. She then perched herself on the couch next to him and wet the cloth in the warm water. She gently pushed Jack down onto his back and then she started to dab carefully at the blood surrounding the gash. Once she had cleaned the skin around the wound, Jess dunked the cloth back into the water, which turned a nasty shade of red, and started to clean the actual wound. Jess gingerly dabbed at the wound and she felt Jack tense underneath her and he gasped, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

Jess didn't remove the cloth but stopped applying pressure. "Sorry," she whispered. Jack opened his eyes slightly and looked at her. It hurt her to see how much pain filled his icicle blue eyes. Jack nodded, informing her to keep going. Jess continued to dab at the wound, the cloth becoming covered in blood rather quickly.

As she reapplied the wet cloth, Jack gasped and winced once again, sending a stab of grief through Jess. Tears sprung to Jess's eyes and she sniffed, starting to cry. Jack looked up at Jess. He noticed her tears and started slightly. He reached up a hand and placed it on her cheek, wiping away at the tears streaming down them.

"Hey, hey," he whispered softly. "What's wrong?"

Jess shook her head and placed her hand on top of his. "This is all m-my fault," Jess sobbed out shakily. Jack shook his head weakly. "Jess, how is this your fault?"

"If you hadn't stayed with me, Pitch wouldn't have found you and done this to you. If I had just taken you with me for that last scene on stage, you wouldn't have been alone. I should have been more careful and I wasn't. I didn't protect you. It's my fault, everything is my fault and I'm so, so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I –"

"Jess," Jack cut her off. "Stop it, right now. None of this is your fault. If anything, it's my fault for becoming too attached. And it isn't your responsibility to protect me. I'm the Guardian here, not you." Jack stopped and brushed away her tears again. "I chose to stay with you because…"

Jess sniffed and looked at him. "Because why, Jack? Why did you stay?"

Jack averted her gaze and then looked up at her again. "I chose to stay because I felt an attraction to you. I feel responsible for your safety. I care for you, honestly. And I don't want anything to happen to you. I know that Pitch might think he can use you to get to me, but as long as I'm here, I won't let him hurt you. I promise."

Jess was looking down at Jack's chest wound, dabbing at it gently, avoiding his gaze as tears ran down her face.

Jack took Jess's hand with the cloth in it in one of his hands and sat up. He used his other hand and placed it back on her face, cupping her chin and tilting her head up so she would look at him. "Jess, look at me, please," Jack whispered.

Jess lifted her sad, watery eyes to his and sniffed.

"I don't blame you, not one bit, not in any way. I will always be here for you. I don't want to leave you," Jack whispered to Jess.

Jess's eyes widened slightly as Jack started to lean closer to her.

Jess leaned in as well. When their foreheads touched, Jess stopped, shutting her eyes and biting her lower lip. Jack leaned in a bit more to touch his nose to hers. Then he removed his forehead from hers and kissed her nose lightly.

Jess opened her eyes and looked at Jack sadly, and yet happily. Jack grinned and then his face contorted in pain and he fell onto his back again with a grunt. Jess squeezed Jack's hand and placed the cloth back on his wound, continuing to clean it. "Hold still, try not to irritate it again." Jack nodded, gritting his teeth in pain.

Jess finished cleaning the wound and then placed the cloth on the edge of the bucket. She reached over for the ointment and the gauze. She rubbed some of the ointment onto the surface of the gauze and then covered the gash with gauze. Jack gasped sharply as the ointment stung the wounded flesh.

Jess grabbed the bandages and helped Jack to sit up without causing the gauze to fall off. She then started to wrap the bandages around his torso, careful to keep the gauze in place. As she was wrapping it around, Jack touched her shoulder and rubbed it with his thumb. "Thank you," he whispered. Jess flushed and smiled up at him softly. When she finished wrapping, Jess secured the bandages and told Jack to lie back down.

"I'll wash your hoodie for you." Jess picked up the bucket of now bloody water and the hoodie. She walked to the kitchen and dumped out the water and set the cloth on the edge of the sink to dry after she had washed it out. Then, Jess heated the water and put it in the now clean bucket. She dunked Jack's hoodie into the bucket and scrubbed the bloodied part with soap. It took a little while but the blood faded and then finally disappeared from Jack's hoodie.

Jess held up the hoodie to inspect her work and nodded, satisfied. She grabbed a hanger and hung it up to dry in the laundry room. She cleaned out the bucket again, dried it and put it away.

Jess walked back into the family room and found Jack, drifting off to sleep on the couch, Bond still sitting at the end of the couch. Jess pets his head as she walked by and then sat down next to Jack on the couch. Jess reached over and stroked Jack's spikey, white hair, smiling at his sleeping face.

Jess yawned and stretched her arms over her head. When she looked back down at Jack, she found that his eyes were open again and he was looking at her with an amused light in his eyes.

"What?" Jess asked, embarrassed. Jack laughed breathily and shook his head. "Nothing. You're just cute when you're tired." Jess felt her face grow warm and she poked Jack's good shoulder. "Shut up," she giggled. Jack shifted on the couch and patted the space next to him. "Why don't you lay down and rest? That show must've taken a lot out of you and then add on top having to take care of me."

Jess laughed. "It wasn't that energy draining, taking care of you." But Jess snuggled down next to Jack anyway. His body was cold against hers but Jess didn't mind. The coolness of his skin against hers was a welcome feeling for her.

Jack threaded his arm around Jess's waist and intertwined his fingers with hers. Jess snuggled into the curve of Jack's body, fitting perfectly with him like a puzzle piece. Jack kissed Jess's check lightly.

Jess smiled and gave Jack's hand a light little squeeze in return. Soon enough, Jess heard Jack's heavy breathing, telling her that he had fallen asleep. Jess gave a short, breathy laugh and snuggled against him even more. Jess lay awake for another few minutes, staring at the wall across from her and thinking about the flashback she had had earlier. Jess knew that it wasn't the whole memory. No, that was just the beginning. It went much further, much deeper, into her life. But Jess didn't want to remember it. Not now. Not ever.

Jess pulled out of her thoughts to find that she was subconsciously running her fingers over her stomach, over her scars. Jess bit back at the threat of tears and took Jack's hand in hers again, seeking the comfort of another living being, even if he was immortal and invisible to most.

Praying that Pitch wouldn't come while she and Jack were asleep, Jess drifted off and was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Jess blinked open her eyes and shielded them against the bright sunlight. Jess sat up and realized that she was outside in the snow. And she was seven years old again.

Jess's father was coming towards her, laughing at her in a playful manner. "My silly little girl, you should know better to watch out for icy spots!" Jess laughed and stood up, running to her father, Bond bounding along next to her.

Jess suddenly remembered that this was the day that her father had died; in her dream, and in her reality. Jess flew into her father's arms and knew that here, in her subconscious, her father would never leave, never get shot, never die. Jess buried her face in her father's jacket and smiled. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Jessie."

_Jessie._

No one had called her that since her father died; because her father only ever called her that. It was his special nickname for her.

Jess and her father broke apart and started playing in the snow, throwing snowballs around and making snow angels, laughing all day long.

* * *

Jess sat up and stretched. Halfway through her stretch, Jess noticed the emptiness next to her. Jess looked sharply to her left and found the couch next to her empty. "Jack?" Jess called out. _Where did he go?_ Jess thought. She stood up and found that Jack's staff was gone as well. Her heart climbing into her throat, Jess raced to the laundry room. Bursting through the door, Jess found Jack's hoodie was gone too. Tears sprung into her eyes and she ran back to the family room, fear beginning to close in on her, suffocating her.

There was no sign of a struggle anywhere in the room or anywhere in the house. So Jack had left on his own, not captured by Pitch. As Jess passed the coffee table in the family room for the third time, she noticed a slip of paper sitting on the wooden surface.

Jess snatched it up and read the two words that were printed in a slightly scrawled handwriting. She needed no signature on the paper to tell her whom it was from.

_Goodbye, Jess._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! This was personally one of my favorites but I don't know how well I conveyed it into a story. It was really cool in my head...anyway. I hope you guys review this positively and thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I will attempt to update soon!**


	6. Relapse

**A/N: **BEFORE YOU READ**: This chapter is emotionally/psychologically deep as it delves deeper into Jess's mind and her past. If you are triggered by things like self-harm or suicidal situations, please take caution in reading this chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

Jess stood there, rereading the two words over and over again. She just couldn't seem to grasp their meaning, no matter how many times she read them. _Goodbye._ No. No, maybe he just meant that he would be coming back later like he did the last time he left. Yes, he would come back. But, Jack hadn't left a note last time.

Jess read the words one last time. _Goodbye, Jess._ Suddenly, the meaning began to sink in. No, more like it slammed into her chest like a load of bricks. Jess gasped and the paper slipped from her fingers, fluttering to the ground. Her eyes began to water and her vision blurred with the tears. She wrapped her arms around herself and sank to the floor. As the tears spilled over her eyelids and ran down her cheeks, Jess began to gasp and sob uncontrollably. She could see a blurred image of the note Jack had left, sitting in front of her. The word 'goodbye' stood out boldly as her tears dripped onto the paper and smeared the ink.

Jess gasped sharply as the chain of memories linked to her father's death began to surface.

* * *

_Jess was standing in the church, staring at her father's casket with watery eyes. Her mother stood next to her, not comforting her, not consoling her, nothing, Just stony silence, as if Jess was standing next to a statue, or a shell of the kind, comforting mother she used to know._

_Then the chain fast-forwarded to a memory from when Jess was twelve years old._

_Her mother was pacing in fury, gesturing wildly with her hands and screaming at Jess. Jess stood there, cowering slightly and trying to hide the fact that she wanted to break down in tears._

"_I cannot believe you would dare to let your grades slip up like this, Jessica! I've done everything for you since your father died and this is how you repay me?"_

_Jess winced visibly at the mention of her father. That wound had yet to heal._

"_A low B in your science class! I won't tolerate this! So help me, if you don't get this grade up young lady, I will pull you out of dance!"_

"_Mother no! Please! Dance is everything to me! I promise I'll fix my grade!"_

"_You had better! Your dance classes are a distraction! I will only allow you to continue if your grades are the best that they can possibly be! And to be honest, I never thought you were that good at dance anyway!"_

"_Stop it mother! Stop it!" Jess snapped, covering her ears. Tears started to drip down her cheeks._

"_What did you just say to me?" her mother asked in a dangerously low voice._

_Jess looked up at her mother with large scared eyes. Her mother raised her hand and brought it down swiftly, connecting sharply with Jess's cheek._

_Jess stumbled backwards and slumped against the wall. She cupped her cheek in her hand and looked at her mother with frightened eyes._

"_I - I'm sorry mother! I – I didn't mean-"_

"_Enough!" her mother cut her off angrily. "I'm leaving tomorrow for Japan and I won't be back until next month. You had better behave yourself. Your Uncle James should stop by a few times to make sure you aren't slacking off. Don't disappoint me young lady."_

_More memories, all very similar to those, rushed around Jess's mind's eyes; a continuous cycle of her mother coming back from foreign trips for her job, abusing her, yelling at her, leaving again. _

_Jess's Uncle James only ever called. He never came by, never stopped to see her. Uncle James worked for the government. Jess wasn't allowed to know what it was he did, but she knew that he worked with computers._

_One particular memory stood out suddenly._

_Jess was standing in the bathroom, staring at her reflection. She lifted her shirt off her stomach and picked up the razor sitting on the counter. One of the kids at school had told her about this. Jess placed the blade on her stomach and sliced it across the tender skin. Jess gasped at the flare of pain. She looked down and saw the scarlet drops beading up. Jess gripped the edge of the counter for a moment before allowing the blade to kiss her skin once again._

_Jess shivered violently as that memory passed. That was when she had started cutting herself on almost a daily basis. That had started two years ago when her mother's abusive cycle continued into her teen years. And it hadn't stopped yet._

_One last memory made it's way across her mind's eye. That one time she had picked up the bottle of pills, convinced herself she was going to do it, that she was going to leave. But something had stopped her. Jess didn't know what it was but it was feeling deep inside her that things would get better soon, somehow. Jess had put down the bottle and walked away from it._

* * *

Jess gasped and blinked rapidly. Now that the memories had had their fill of tormenting her, they subsided back into the dark corners of her mind.

Jess remembered convincing herself that everything would get better if she just stayed alive and gave everything one last chance. When she was cast with high roles in her dance troope, Jess had felt better and stopped cutting. She hadn't cut in almost seven months. Then when she discovered Jack about a week ago, Jess had seen things as getting even better now that she had company. Especially since she and Jack had been growing closer.

But now she saw the truth. Jack hadn't felt anything for her. He had lied when he told her he cared about her. He had left her, just like her father, just like her mother, just like everyone.

Jess felt beyond betrayed, beyond broken. She felt so lost and fragile. Jess wiped at the tears running down her face and stood up on wobbly legs. Jess walked unsteadily upstairs, knowing exactly where she was going without having to think. Even though she hadn't done this in half a year, her body remembered this walk; the wobbliness of her steps, the feelings of abandonment, betrayal, depression, pain beyond words, uselessness. Every step she took, Jess found another painful feeling, another reason that she should do this.

_So this is what relapse feels like_, Jess thought numbly.

As she opened the drawer in the bathroom that held her razors, Jess found herself talking aloud.

"You promised you would always be here, to keep me safe, to love me. But where are you now? You said you would never leave yet I can't find you anywhere. I'm beyond broken, beyond the point of no return. I gave up long ago and this was only a delay. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough or strong enough to keep you around. I'm so, so sorry." Jess whispered the last part as fresh, hot tears began to make their way down her blotchy face.

Jess gripped the razor in her hand like she had done that first time years ago. She lifted her shirt off her stomach and touched the cold metal to her skin. Her stomach muscles contracted at the sudden kiss of the cold blade. Jess took a deep breath and slowly drew the blade across her skin, watching the beads of red appear. They were thin at first but with each passing pulse of her heart, her veins leaked out more and more of the scarlet liquid.

Jess sighed as the familiar fiery feeling of pain coursed through her. But it wasn't enough.

Jess continued with the slices until she had a crisscrossing pattern of scarlet lines decorating her stomach. Jess suddenly felt an unusual sense of bliss, and she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Jess was wearing a sports bra on underneath her shirt so she took off her shirt so it wouldn't become bloodied up by her new cuts. She then left the bathroom and went to her bedroom. Jess pulled open one of her desk drawers and took out her fancy stationary. She only used this stationary for thank you notes, which she hadn't had much use for. Jess grabbed her fountain pen and started to write.

Jess took her time, writing neatly and thinking through everything she wrote down. She filled up the entire stationary page before signing it. Jess then moved to another piece of paper, writing with slightly less care and a bit more hastily than the first time. Once she had signed that paper as well, Jess slipped each paper into it's own fancy little envelope and labeled the fronts. Jess put away her pen and stationary before scooping up her letters and walking down stairs.

Jess set the notes neatly on the kitchen table next to the vase of flowers she always kept as the centerpiece. Jess then grabbed a large bone from the pantry and called Bond. Bond came bounding over and started to whine, looking at her scarlet stomach, almost as if he understood what she had done. Jess smiled sadly at Bond and distracted him with the bone. She led him with the bone to the basement and put the bone on the floor. She pet Bond's head lightly and kissed the top of his head. As Bond gnawed on the bone, Jess walked up the stairs and shut the door, leaving Bond down stairs. "Bye buddy," she whispered.

Jess then made her way back up to the bathroom. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a small bottle, it's content clattering softly as the bottle was moved. Jess shut the cabinet and looked at her reflection. Then she gave a sad, soft smile.

"I'm coming," she whispered. "Dad."

* * *

Jack was pacing furiously at North's workshop, his eyes lit with worry and anger as he did so. Jack would wince every now and then when his wound would pinch or flare with pain. Tooth hovered off to the side, watching Jack with worried eyes. Finally she got in the way of his pacing and gently took hold of his shoulders. "Jack! Please stop this pointless pacing. You're going to re-open that wound of yours. You should rest."

Jack lifted his icy blue eyes to Tooth's iridescent pink ones. "How can you tell me rest after what just happened?"

Tooth flinched at the anger coating Jack's words. "Please, North and Bunny thought this was best."

"And what about you and Sandy? What do you think of all this?" Tooth looked at her hands as she removed them from Jack's shoulders.

"Well, it doesn't matter what I think, does it?" Tooth said softly. "My opinion doesn't hold much power unless we are dealing with memories."

The anger started to fade from Jack's eyes and was replaced with mild shock. "Tooth, I'm sorry. It's just; it was hard to do, after what I said to her. I –" Jack stopped when he heard a door open.

North was standing in the doorway, looking at Jack with sympathy. Jack's anger flared again. He didn't want the sympathy of North, not after what he made him do. North seemed to understand this and sighed. "Jack," he said, desperation obvious in his thickly accented voice.

"I don't want to hear your excuses right now, North. Just tell me why I had to leave."

North sighed again. "For her own safety, Jack. If you had stayed –"

"If I had stayed," Jack cut North off. "I could be there right now protecting her!"

"Jack, you don't understand. It's –" North tried again, only to be cut off by Jack again.

"I don't understand?" Jack almost roared. "You show up, out of the blue to wake me up and tell me that I have to leave. You didn't even give me a choice, or even time to defend myself, to ask to stay. Nothing! You barely let me stay long enough to write out a note saying goodbye! I didn't get to explain to her why I just up and disappeared after promising to stay and protect her! North, she can _see_ me! She _believes_ in me. I care about her, a lot. And I told her that! Now she probably thinks I'm just another heartless jerk who tricks girls into thinking they are special and loved and then leaving them with broken hearts! I wanted to stay with her! I –" Jack broke off, tears starting to spill from his eyes.

North walked over and rested a large hand on Jack's thin shoulder. "Jack, I'm sorry that we made you leave. But if you had stayed, Pitch would have seen her as an opportunity to get to you. He would have done anything he could to get to her so he could get to you. She's safer now that you are here. So, technically, you are still keeping her safe, even if you aren't by her side."

Jack sniffed and brushed away his tears. He looked up at North, his eyes pleading. "Can I at least go back and tell her why I had to leave? I don't want her to worry about me."

Jack could see North hesitating as he pondered Jack's request. "Please, North. I at least owe her that. Please…"

North looked down at Jack's pleading eyes and caved with a heavy sigh. "Oh, alright. But please be careful and wary of Pitch."

Jack grinned up at North and threw himself at North, hugging him tightly around the middle. "Oh thank you! I promise I'll be careful!"

Jack released North and raced out the door.

Tooth fluttered over to North's side and looked at him. "He's attached to her, you know. He more than just cares for her; I think he loves her."

North looked at Tooth and sighed. "I know. The main reason I wanted to distance him from the girl is so it's easier for him when he realizes that she will grow old and eventually leave this world. I want to spare Jack the heartbreak."

Tooth smiled sadly. "I know. I do too. But we can't protect him forever."

North looked away from Tooth towards the door Jack had raced out of and then looked down. "I know."

* * *

Jack flew quickly over the landscape. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he wondered how Jess would react to him coming back after that note he had left. Surely she had found it by now. He left it there last night while she was sleeping when the Guardians had come for him. It was almost noon now where she was.

Jack sighed heavily as the bay Jess's house was set on came into view.

Jack soon alit on the railing of Jess's porch. He hopped onto the deck and walked to the back door. It was unlocked so Jack let himself in. "Jess?" Jack called. "It's me, Jack! I have to talk to you!"

Jack waited, hearing only silence. Jack was starting to become worried now. Jess didn't have any more shows and she said she never had practice on Sunday's and the last time he had checked, today was Sunday. Just to be safe, Jack rushed to the garage and poked his head in. Jess's car was still sitting there.

Jack raced back to the kitchen and that was when he saw the envelope with his name printed neatly on the front.

Puzzled, Jack scooped it up and ripped open the letter. He found a single piece of fancy stationary folded up inside. Jack opened the paper and started to read.

_Jack,_

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but seeing as you left, I guess there's no other way to tell you. _

_I guess I misinterpreted what you said to me, about caring for me and all. I don't even know if you will read this seeing as you up and left so suddenly._

_Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I think I loved you. You were the closest thing I had to a brother and the only one who saw me for who I really was. No one else ever saw me cry, ever saw me act scared, or worried, or anything but happy. So I think it's only fair you know my past._

_My father died when I was a little girl, shot by a strange man who's face I never saw. I watched him die as my dog kept me pinned to the ground. After that, my mother blamed me for his death, saying that I didn't pay enough attention to the car, didn't make any noise when I realized what was happening. I guess she was right; it was my fault, even if I wasn't the one who pulled the trigger. After my father died, my mother abused me whenever she thought I made a mistake, whenever my grades were anything but high A's. She hit me; yelled at me, abandon me for travelling all over the world for her job. So that's how I've been living for a good part of my life._

_But this morning, I realized something. I don't have to deal with this life, with my mother, with the guilt. I realized I could see my father again. So, this is my note._

_It's what people do, isn't it? Leave a note?_

_I'm so sorry Jack. And I love you so much. Try to stay out of trouble and stay safe._

_Goodbye, Jack._

_~Jess_

Jack stood in shock as he finished reading Jess's note. The realization hit him as soon as he reread the words _it's what people do, isn't it? Leave a note?_

Jess was going to end it. End her. End her life.

Jess going to commit suicide; or was committing it; or had committed it.

At that last thought, Jack gasp sharply and dropped the note onto the table, turning to the stairs that would lead up to the bathroom.

"JESS!"

* * *

**A/N: Is Jack too late? Or just in time? Now that we know why he left, will Jess ever find out? So many questions! I apologize on how emotionally deep I made this but honestly, it's just Jess's back story. Anyways, leave a review for me! I hope you guys like it! I promise to try and update soon! I won't leave you hanging in suspense for too long!**


	7. The Bargain

Jack raced to the stairs and grabbed the banister, swinging himself around the corner and then flew up the stairs, taking them three at a time. Jack knew exactly where Jess would be. Jack raced towards the only closed door on the second floor and tried the knob.

_Locked._

Jack pounded on the door with both fists. "Jess!" Jack yelled. "JESS! Answer me! Open up! Please, just let me explain! Think about what you're doing!"

There was no answer from the other side, no sound at all. "No," Jack whispered, his eyes widening. "No!" he yelled again, slamming his fists into the wooden door. "I can't be too late. I just can't."

Jack dropped his head against the door and started to cry, hot tears running down his face and sobs tearing at his throat on their way out. As Jack stood there, he heard a soft click.

Jack's eyes shot open and he looked at the doorknob. "Jess?" he whispered. Jack reached out a shaky hand hesitantly and wrapped his fingers slowly around the cold metal knob. He turned it and the door opened easily. Taking a deep breath, Jack opened the door.

"Jess!" Jack cried, despair thick in his voice at the scene before him.

Jess was pinned against the wall, her face pale and peaceful looking, almost as if she were asleep, her eyes closed and her body limp. Her shirt was in a black sports bra and her sweats from earlier. The lack of shirt exposed her stomach, which was sliced up in crisscrossing patterns and still bleeding out. But what then caught Jack's attention was who had her pinned to the wall.

"Pitch!" Jack growled in a dangerous tone.

"Ah, Jack," Pitch purred darkly. "Just in time for your little snowflake's death. You know, she had no fear when she was trying to pry open that little bottle over there on the floor; yet, I was still called here anyway by her worst fear. And you know what that is don't you?" Pitch turned his yellow orb eyes to Jack in a taunting manner.

Jack scowled at Pitch and hefted his staff, prepared to take him out.

Pitch laughed and turned his face towards Jess. He stroked her cheek with his grey fingers and whispered, "Her greatest fear, was of _surviving._"

That caught Jack's attention. "What are you talking about Pitch?"

"Well Jack, I thought you knew. You see, after you left, Jess started to associate her grief of her father's absence to yours. Like you, Jess's father promised to stay with her, to love her, protect her and guide her. Yet he disappeared, leaving her with her abusive mother. When you came along and started acting very similarly towards her, Jess began to feel happy because you filled the void her father had left. But then you left, just like her father, leaving only a note saying goodbye. It's like losing two fathers. And as she was trying to open that bottle, she started talking. Saying things like it was all her fault, asking why she was left alone. And honestly, I don't know if she was talking to you, or her father."

Jack started trembling with fury. "Shut up, Pitch!" he snapped. "You're lying! Just let her alone! What is she to you?"

"Well, well, Jack. You could always look at her downfall, her being pushed over the edge, as your fault you know. You were the one who left her and caused her this pain."

Jack grit his teeth and tried to stop shaking but he just couldn't. He was full of grief and rage and guilt. Pitch was manipulating his emotions, causing him to lose focus.

"As for what she means to me," Pitch continued. "She's my ticket to gaining you on my side. I've seen how you care for the girl and I know you would never let anything happen to her. But," Pitch looked Jess up and down and sniffed. "Judging by the state of this young human, I would say you are not doing a very good job of protecting her."

Jack snapped. He lunged towards Pitch in fury. But Pitch was ready. He pulled a knife from the folds of his robes and brought Jess around in front of him, pressing the blade against her throat. Jack fell short and stopped, staring at Pitch with hate filled eyes.

"Now, now, Jack. We wouldn't want anything to happen, would we? She's still alive you know. She could still be saved. But one false, little move, one slip up on your part, and I could end that. Maybe I could even arrange for a new fearling. She would make a pretty addition to my army." All the teasing and taunting was gone from Pitch's voice, leaving behind only pure, dark seriousness.

Jack lowered his staff and hung his head. "What do I have to do to get you to release Jess?"

Pitch smiled cruelly and purred, "That's more like it. But, I think you know what I want."

"Me to join you?"

"Bingo. But I understand if you want some time to think about my offer, not that you have much of a choice if you really care for this girl."

Jack looked up sharply. "What do you mean?"

Pitch grinned. "I mean, that I will be keeping little Jess with me until you make your decision to either join me or not. Join me, and she lives. But if you don't," Pitch pressed the blade harder on Jess's neck, a thin scarlet line forming.

"No, stop!" Jack cried.

Pitch grinned maliciously and laughed darkly. "You have 24 hours to make your choice, Jack Frost." Pitch dipped his head with a dark laugh. "Until then."

Jack watched as Pitch and Jess were engulfed in nightmare sand. Jack watched in horror as the sand built up and then vanished, taking Pitch and Jess with it.

Jack dropped his staff, letting it clatter to the ground and sank to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and muffled a sob. "I was too late," he whispered. "I couldn't save her."

Jack scooped up his staff and raced down stairs to grab her letter to him. He had to get back to the Guardians. As Jack raced down the stairs and through the small hallway to the kitchen, he heard a bark from behind a closed door. Jack stopped and opened the door, finding Bond.

Bond jumped out and hefted his paws on Jack's stomach, barking happily. Jack stroked the dog's furry ears and smiled softly. "Sorry buddy. I can't stay. I have to go save Jess."

Bond licked Jack's hand and removed his paws, looking at Jack with big eyes. Jack smiled at the dog and went into the kitchen, grabbing Jess's letter and putting it in his pocket. Jack walked out the back door and then closed it behind him, glancing back at Bond who looked at him through the glass with his brown eyes.

Jack waved to the dog and then took to the sky.

* * *

Jack landed at the entrance to North's workshop and raced inside. "North! Tooth! Someone!"

Tooth was the first to make an appearance, flitting over quickly and circling Jack. "What happened? Are you okay? How's Jess? Did you see Pitch?" Tooth stopped flitting around him and came to a stop in front of him. "Jack! You're bleeding!"

Jack looked down at his hoodie and found it stained. "I must have reopened it when I was flying back. But that's not important! I need your help!"

"Why? What happened?"

Jack explained about how he had found Jess's note when he had got to her house and about how he had rushed to the bathroom to find the door locked. He told Tooth about how the door had then been unlocked and he had found Pitch holding Jess hostage and how she had been bloodied up by the cuts she had made. Then he explained how Pitch had given him a choice and then taken Jess with him.

While Jack was explaining, North, Sandy, and Bunny came up to listen as well. When he had finished, Tooth looked like she was about to cry, North looked guilty and sad, Bunny looked infuriated and Sandy looked worried.

"Please," Jack begged. "I need your help. I don't know what to do. I want to save Jess but the only was that I can do that is to trade myself for Jess."

"No, Jack!" Tooth exclaimed. "We can't let you do that!"

"But how else am I going to save Jess? I don't know what else to do!" Jack looked around at the Guardians desperately.

"We'll think of something, Jack," Bunny reassured Jack in his thickly accented voice. "But we'll need some time to think this through. We can't make a mistake or we might lose both you and Jess."

Jack hung his head with a sigh. "We only have 24 hours before Pitch comes for me himself."

North looked at the other Guardians and jerked his head, asking silently for privacy. Bunny nodded and herded Tooth and Sandy away.

"Jack," North began, resting his hands on Jack's shoulders. The young winter spirit looked up at North, his blue eyes broken and sad. "I'm sorry that we made you leave Jess the other night. I can't help but feel responsible for all of this. I should have let you stay with her. I didn't realize how broken she was, or how quickly Pitch would get to her. I'm very sorry."

Jack shook his head. "No, North. It's not your fault. I should have been stronger in my opinion to stay with her. I knew I would upset her by leaving but I let myself go anyway. I blame myself."

North met Jack's eyes and then lowered his head before quietly saying. "I think we are all to blame for not guarding Jess better. But we will get her back, I promise."

Jack nodded. "I hope you can keep that promise, North."

North chuckled lightly and placed his hand on top of Jack's head, ruffling his hair lightly before walking over to the other Guardians to start planning.

Jack watched him go, sighing to himself and hoping Jess would be all right. He felt like he was entirely useless right now, not being able to contribute and just standing there thinking about how he was to blame for getting Jess into this situation.

Suddenly, at thought occurred to Jack. Maybe there was something he could do. Even though Bunny had warned him against it, said it had to be thought through, Jack knew that he had to do this, knew it was probably the only way.

Jack gripped his staff, glanced at the other Guardians and raced out of the workshop.

* * *

Jack flew low and fast, searching for any sign of Nightmares. He had been flying for almost an hour now, trying to find even just a single Nightmare.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Jack's eye, he saw the familiar black sand figure of a horse. _A Nightmare_.

Jack jerked his body with the wind towards the horse, following its swift path. As planned, Jack let the Nightmare lead him to Pitch's lair. Jack landed in the dark tunnel that the Nightmare had run through and walked slowly, cautiously, his staff at the ready. Jack had no idea where this tunnel would lead him but he knew that Pitch would know he was here.

Jack saw a dim light up ahead and started towards it, hoping that it would lead him to Jess or Pitch. At this point, Jack didn't care. He just wanted to be able to get Jess out in some way.

Jack emerged into a large cavern with large cages hanging from the ceiling, a dim light illuminating everything. Jack looked around the cages, wondering if Pitch would be keeping Jess in one of them.

As Jack scanned the cages, turning around and around to look at all of them, he heard cold, soft laughter sound behind him. Jack whipped around and found himself almost toe to toe with none other than Pitch Black. Jack took a step backwards and raised his staff.

Pitch laughed again and said, "Jack Frost, I knew you would come around eventually. Now, lower that pesky stick of yours and let's hear your decision."

Jack reluctantly lowered his staff and relaxed his defensive position. He leveled his gaze with Pitch's and said, "I'll join you, Pitch. But only if you keep your end of the deal about Jess."

Pitch grinned triumphantly and stuck out his hand. "So we have a deal then?" Jack hesitated, looking at Pitch's outstretched hand. Then he stuck out his and shook Pitch's cold hand.

Pitch gripped Jack's hand and grinned. "Now that you belong to me, I have to make sure that you are marked so if you get lost, you can be returned."

Jack tried to pull his hand out of Pitch's grasp unsuccessfully. "What are you talking about?"

Pitch pulled out a dagger and flipped Jack's arm over. He touched the tip to the flesh of the underside of his forearm and pierced the skin, ripping a shallow but long gash into his skin. Jack cried out in pain and crumpled to his knees. Pitch touched the wound and it filled with black nightmare sand, causing the wound to heal as a black line.

Pitch released Jack's arm and laughed. "There. Now you are really mine."

Jack held his arm as pain flared through his body from the nightmare sand. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "You have me. Now let Jess go."

Pitch laughed again, but more darkly than the first time. "That wasn't our deal, Jack. Our deal was that I would keep Jess alive if you joined me. I never promised to let her go."

Jack looked up at Pitch, his eyes wide with horror.

"I never had any intention of letting her go, and now that I have you, I may just make her my Princess." Pitch laughed darkly and grabbed Jack's arm, lifting him up and hauling him into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this isn't my best chapter. I just needed this one really as a transition but I hope you guys still like it! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Escape?

Pitch tossed Jack roughly into a dark cell deep within his lair. Jack landed on the rough stone floor with a grunt, wincing as he landed on his wounded chest. As Jack struggled to sit up, he heard a small voice from the cell next to him. "Jack?" the voice whispered.

Jack sat up fully and crawled to the edge of the metal bars, trying to peer around into the next cage. "Hello? Who is that?"

"Jack, it is you!"

"J-Jess?" Jack stuttered out. "You're alive! Oh thank goodness!"

Jack watched as a frail hand crept out of the bars next to him, extending towards him. Jack wove his arm between the bars and grasped jess's fingers.

"Jess, are you alright? Did Pitch hurt you?"

"No." Jess's voice sounded scratchy and hoarse.

"Jess, listen," Jack began quietly. "I'm sorry that I left you after everything that I said. I didn't want to leave but the Guardians came and made me. They said you would be safer away from me. I came back to your house to explain that but Pitch had you by then. And I saw your stomach and I got so scared and I felt so guilty. Jess I'm sorry."

Jess's hand tensed and she pulled away from Jack. "You saw my cuts?" Jess said quietly.

Jack nodded and then remembered she couldn't see him. "Yes. I did see them." He hesitated. "Is that a problem?"

Jack heard Jess take in a shaky breath. "I – I don't…I didn't want you to see them. No one has ever seen them, I've made sure of that."

"Jess," Jack said softly, stretching his fingers for hers. "Please, you can't do this to yourself anymore. I – I can't lose you too."

"Who else did you lose?" Jess asked quietly, reuniting her fingers with his.

"My little sister. I saved her from falling into a pond when the ice was cracking but in the process, I fell in instead. That's when I became a Guardian. But I lost everything. My memories, my family, my old life." Jack trailed off and became quiet.

"Jack?" Jess whispered. "Are you alright?"

Jack shook his head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. But we need to get out of here." Jack heard Jess sigh and she removed her hand from his.

"How are we going to get out of this Jack? Pitch has both of us behind bars and we are still both really hurt. We wouldn't even make it out of the prison hold if we got out of our cells."

Jack said nothing and leaned up against the wall dividing his cell from Jess's. "I don't know how we will. But we will. We have to."

Suddenly, Pitch came into the dim light, laughing softly and darkly. Jack shot to his feet and gripped the metal bars in his hands, glaring darkly at Pitch through the cage door.

"That was so, inspiring, Jack. But I hope you know that you and your little snowflake are never going to get out of here. Even if the Guardians come for you, which they are, you won't both make it out. There's no way it could happen."

"I think you underestimate the strength of the Guardians, Pitch," Jack said in dangerously quiet tone.

Pitch laughed. "Maybe so, but I think I'll make it a little more difficult for them anyway."

Pitch walked over to Jack's cell and opened the door. He reached in and grabbed for Jack. Jack, not giving in without a fight, formed frosty snow in his hand and threw it towards Pitch. But without his staff, Jack couldn't summon as much power as he normally could. Pitch was able to bat aside the frost and he smacked Jack upside the head, causing him to crumple. Pitch caught Jack and hefted him over his shoulder.

As Pitch walked out of the cell, Jess saw Jack's limp form and cried out, "Jack! No!" She flung herself against the bars in despair. She had just gotten him back and now she was losing him again.

Pitch turned back to face Jess, a cruel smile playing at his lips. "Don't worry, my dear. He will be in good hands."

Jess watched as Pitch turned again and faded into the shadows with Jack.

* * *

Tooth watched North manage the sleigh through the air as she sat next to Sandy and Bunny. She wrung her hands nervously as Baby Tooth flit from one shoulder to the other. Tooth was frantic over Jack. He had just vanished from the workshop but the Guardians knew exactly where he had gone.

Tooth fluttered up to North and stood next to him. "Do you think he's alright? Do you think Jess is all right? What if we're too late?"

North rested a hand on Tooth's shoulder. "Tooth, we will get them back. They will be okay."

Tooth looked down at her hands and sighed heavily. "I hope they are."

* * *

Jess had curled into ball on the floor of her cell, covering her ears with her hands to block out the horrible screams. It had been almost half an hour since Pitch had disappeared with Jack but the screams had yet to cease.

Jess didn't know what was happening, but she hoped Jack was strong enough to get through it.

_Make it stop, please. Please make it stop!_

Jess didn't realize that she was crying until she took in a deep, shaky breath. Jess wiped at her tears and hugged her stomach gingerly.

About ten minutes later, Jess heard the screams stop. She sat up and crawled to the bars of her cell. O_h, Jack. Please be all right, _Jess thought desperately as she gripped the cold, black metal in her hands.

Jess pressed her face against the bars and gasped as she saw Pitch come strolling in, dragging a limp and bloodied Jack behind him. Jess hauled herself to her feet and cried out in despair.

Pitch tossed Jack roughly back into his cell and slammed the door shut. He then walked over to Jess and pressed his face against the bars near hers. Jess staggered backwards away from him. "Wh-what did you do to him?" Jess sobbed.

Pitch smiled cruelly. "Oh, I thought since he broke your heart you wouldn't care for him anymore." Pitch clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Dear girl, won't you ever learn that heartbreak is a continuous cycle? Don't forgive him, don't trust him; it will only land you right back where you are now. The cuts on your stomach, the ache in your chest and the sadness in your eyes."

Jess spat at Pitch. "And why would I trust you? You of all people who feeds on my fear and weakness, you who wants the Guardians to fall, and will do anything to get what you want. I don't believe you."

Pitch scowled and reached through the bars, grabbing at Jess's arm. He yanked her close, slamming her into the bars, causing a yelp to escape her lips. "You had better believe me, little girl. Because when the Guardians come for you two, it doesn't matter whether or not you escape, I will have the upper hand, no matter what."

With that, Pitch threw Jess back onto the ground and stalked out of the hold.

Jess crawled over to the wall dividing her cell from Jack's and started to push at a lose brick. After a little shoving, the brick slid out of place and Jess was able to crawl through the gap. "Jack!" she whispered in shocked despair upon seeing the young winter spirit.

Jack's chest wound had obviously re-opened again and he was now decorated with bruises and an assortment of smaller scrapes and gashes. Jess covered her mouth with her hand and swallowed back the threat of tears. Jack needed her.

Jess picked up Jack's head and laid it on her lap. "Jack? Can you hear me?"

Jack groaned softly and his eyelids fluttered slightly before opening halfway. "J-Jess? How -?"

"Shh…" Jess got out shakily, tears dripping down her cheeks. "That doesn't matter right now. What did Pitch do to you?"

Jack grunted as he shifted painfully. "H-He tortured me, hit me, punched me, even whipped me until I blacked out. I tried to fight him back but…I couldn't even land a blow."

Jess ran her fingers through Jack's snowy hair and tried for a smile. "You were strong and that's all that matters. But we should try to fix you up."

As Jess started to help Jack to sit up, a loud bang resounded through Pitch's castle. Jess and Jack looked at each other sharply, hardly daring to hope that it could be their saviors. Jess sighed and shook her head wearily. "We shouldn't hope to much. I don't know how likely it is they will get down here let alone know where to find us."

Jack grasped Jess's hand and squeezed it. "I don't care how unlikely it is, I know that they will find us eventually."

Almost as if on cue, a large green shape flitted into view, emerging from the shadowed hallway.

"Tooth!" Jack cried hoarsely before falling into a fit of coughing, his throat still scratched from screaming.

Tooth darted over to their cell and peered in through the bars. "Jack! Jess! Oh thank goodness!" Tooth looked at Jack and took in his wounds and his fragile body that was shaking from his coughs. "What happened to you?" she gasped, starting to work at the lock on the door.

Jack tried to answer but started up coughing again.

Jess rubbed his back in soothing circles to try and sooth his coughs and answered for him. "It was Pitch. He tortured him. I don't know why but he just brought him back here and tossed him into the cell."

Tooth was still struggling with the lock when a large furry gray and white creature bounded out of the shadows.

"Bunny!" Tooth cried. "Help me get the lock off! Jack and Jess are inside!"

Bunny took a quick look at the lock before pulling out one of his boomerangs and slicing the lock off the door in one swift clean motion.

Tooth yanked open the door and flew inside, kneeling next to Jack. Jack looked up at Tooth and smiled wearily at her worried face. "Don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks."

Bunny gently moved Tooth aside and used his furry paws to scoop up Jack and carried him out of the cell. He waited for Tooth and Jess outside. "Come on, hurry! Sandy and North can only keep Pitch at bay for so long."

Tooth extended a hand to Jess and helped her to her feet. When Jess stood, it revealed the cuts decorating her stomach, some of which were still bleeding. Tooth gasped and her eyes grew round. Bunny looked over at Tooth gasp and his eyes grew wide as well. "Oh my…Jack said ya cut yourself, but I never thought…"

Jess bit her lip and looked at her feet, trying not to cry and unable to meet anyone's eyes.

From Bunny's arms, Jack said, "I know it looks bad, but we have to deal with our injuries later. We have to get out of here."

Bunny nodded. "Frost is right. Come on."

Tooth looked at Jess and then squeezed her hand comfortingly before leading her out of the cell and after Bunny.

When the four reached the large main room where North and Sandy were dueling Pitch, Bunny started to lead them the long way around towards the exit.

When they began to near the exit, Pitch caught sight of them and grinned maliciously. He stopped dueling the other two Guardians and laughed darkly. "So I see you have gained your prizes? Fine then, you may leave with them."

Bunny glared suspiciously at Pitch but gestured with his ears for North and Sandy to come with them. As they all started to walk out, Bunny stopped abruptly with Jack looking pained. Tooth and Jess turned back as North and Sandy continued on.

"Jack? Bunny?" Jess said in a panicked tone. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

North and Sandy came rushing back, looking at the two with odd expressions. It was then that Jess noticed Bunny was struggling.

"I can't get through this door way. I can't seem to move."

Jack suddenly cried out sharply in pain, causing Bunny to jump back a pace in surprise. "What -?" Bunny started to ask before he was cut off by dark laughter from Pitch.

"Oh did I forget to mention? That one can't leave."

Jess narrowed her eyes at Pitch before recognition dawned in her eyes. Looking at Jack, she knew he had come to the same conclusion. Jess had seen the wound when she was with Jack in his cell.

"The black mark," Jess and Jack said in union.

They got odd looks from all the Guardians.

"Pitch sliced Jack's arm and put nightmare sand into the wound so it healed black," Jess explained. Jack weakly revealed his forearm to the other Guardians, the black mark standing out on his pale skin.

"Yes, very good, Jess," Pitch said, drawing closer to Bunny and Jack. "Jack is now marked as mine. And as long as that sand is in his blood stream, he cannot leave this castle without my permission or myself without suffering from extreme pain."

Bunny glared at Pitch and held Jack to his furry chest. "We are not leaving anyone behind. Let him go ya nut!"

Pitch grinned wickedly. "No."

Bunny looked absolutely murderous when Jack suddenly said, "Bunny, leave me behind."

"What?" the Guardians and Jess cried. Jess rushed forward and gripped Jack's hand. "No! We can't leave you with Pitch! Please Jack! You don't have to do this! We can make him let you go! We can –"

"Jess," Jack said softly. "It's more important that you get out of here and get treated. I don't want to risk your safety for me."

Jess looked down and bit her lip as a sob threatened to escape her.

Bunny looked at Jack in despair as he set him on his feet. "Are you sure about this mate?"

"No. But we haven't got any other choice. Besides, it's my fault I'm in this mess. I might as well take the blow for it."

Tooth came over and hugged Jack carefully. "Be safe and be strong, Jack. We will find a way to get you out of here."

Jack nodded and said, "Make sure Jess is safe and looked after, please."

Tooth nodded before she and Bunny led Jess out of the castle with North and Sandy leading.

Before they exited the lair of the Nightmare King, Jess glanced over her shoulder at Jack, catching a glimpse of him one last time. He smiled at her and gave a small wave. What Jess didn't see as she turned away was Pitch coming up behind Jack and placing a hand on the winter spirit's shoulder, a wicked smile curling at his lips.

"You know, Jack," he whispered. "They can make all the oath's and promises they want, but you will never be free of me."

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry that this chapter took so long to update! I had a lot of work to do over the weekend and then I had an event and...yeah. This chapter is a bit shitty but I promise it will get better! Let me know what you think! Thanks for all the reviews! Love ya all and I promise to try and update the next chapter faster than this time! 3**


	9. Building Storm

Jess sat stoically in a chair as Tooth and Sandy gently dabbed a wet cloth on her wounds. They had been focusing on her stomach as it was almost void of flesh from the amount of cuts she had inflicted on herself.

Tooth looked up from her dabbing at Jess's slack and emotionless face. She tried for a smile and said, "You know, Jack is very strong and clever. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Jess slowly raised her eyes to meet Tooth's. "But…it's all my fault. I'm the reason he's stuck in that hellish place. Everything is always my fault."

Tooth and Sandy exchanged worried glances. Tooth shook her head and rested a delicate hand on Jess's frail shoulder. "No, it isn't your fault. Jack made his choice. And we will get him back. I promise you that, Jess."

Jess looked down at her hands that were sitting in her lap and said nothing. Tooth sighed and wrapped up Jess's stomach. She and Sandy left, telling Jess they would be right back to treat the rest of her wounds.

When the door closed, Tooth looked at Sandy in desperation. "Is there anyway you can give her dream sand to make her sleep soundly and feel better? We promised Jack we would look after her."

Sandy nodded and gave a thumb up. The two of them got fresh water and more bandages before walking back to the room where Jess was. Tooth reached for the door handle and pulled. But the door wouldn't open. Tooth and Sandy exchanged alarmed glances and Tooth tugged harder at the door.

"It must have been locked from the inside!" Tooth pounded on the door. "Jess!"

North and Bunny came running at the commotion. "What's going on?"

Tooth whipped around frantically, her eyes wild. "The door's locked and Jess is inside! She won't open it!"

Bunny moved Tooth aside and started to kick at the door.

* * *

Jess waited until the door closed before getting up and locking the door and then lodging a chair underneath the handle.

She then moved robotically towards a drawer and started to rummage through its contents, looking for anything sharp.

It wasn't long before Jess heard the sound of the doorknob being jiggled. Frantic pounding and then the sound of someone trying to kick down the door soon followed it. Jess became hastier in her search, more desperate. Finally, she found a small razor blade sitting in a back corner of a drawer. She grabbed it and held out her wrist, taking a deep breath.

Suddenly, the door was busted open in a shower of splintering wood. Jess looked up, her eyes wide and scared.

Tooth was the first to react. Tooth flit over and bat the razor from Jess's hand. She grabbed Jess's hands and forced her to look at her. "Jess! Jack sacrificed himself to Pitch for your safety and this is how you repay him? By continuing to harm yourself?"

Jess started to react and ripped her hands from Tooth's. She lunged towards where the blade was lying on the floor. Tooth grasped Jess around her middle and hauled her back. "Stop, Jess!"

"No!" Jess shrieked, tears streaming down her face. "Stop! Let me go! I need it! Please! It's all I have left that's real!"

Bunny came over and placed a furry paw on Jess's cheek. "Jess," he said gently. "We are real, all of us, and so is Jack. Everything will be alright because we are real and we are here to protect you."

Jess stopped struggling and looked up at Bunny. In a hollow voice she said, "You always say that dreams can come true, can be real. But nightmares are dreams too."

Bunny and the other Guardians looked at Jess in utter shock. Sandy was the first to recover. He walked up to Jess and sprinkled dream sand on her nose. He caught the pain and raw sadness in her eyes before the slipped shut and she fell into a dream.

* * *

Jack dropped to the stone floor, grunting in pain and gasping for breath. "S-stop…please," he begged.

The dark figure laughed darkly and stroked a cold finger down Jack's cheek. "But I've finally found someone who knows how to have a little fun. Why would I stop now?" The finger slowly curled down Jack's cheek and then down to his collarbone. It tugged aside Jack's hoodie, exposing the soft, tender skin of his neck.

Jack tried not to moan as the figure brought his lips down to Jack's flesh and slowly traced his jaw line, down his neck, and his collarbone. Jack couldn't seem to find the strength to shove this man away.

Jack grew stiff when the man's other hand crept down to Jack's waist line and started to gently push down his pants. The figure had him pinned to the ground, completely helpless as he slowly wrapped his cold fingers around Jack's hips, tugging him closer to his own body.

Jack couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as the figure began to press even closer. He leaned his cold lips down to Jack's ear and whispered, "You can't escape me Jack, never."

Jack's eyes shot open and he gasped, struggling against his bonds that held him in place. Just another nightmare, the same one as everyday… jack thought in despair. Pitch was obviously trying to break him to the point of no return, but Jack was fighting it as hard as he could. Everyday, Jack thought of Jess, holding the memories he had of her close to him, clinging to the hope that she was safe with the Guardians.

It was then that Pitch came strolling into the room where Jack was being held. He smiled cruelly and walked up to the winter spirit until he was nose to nose with the boy. "Comfy, Jack? I do hope the nightmares are entertaining."

Jack scowled and pressed against the wall as hard as he could, trying to get away from the Nightmare King. "You won't break me Pitch, never."

Pitch laughed and started to circle Jack. "Oh but I know I can. See, I know your worst fears. Fears of being attacked, of being forgotten, of being unloved, of losing Jess."

At the last one, Jack stiffened and glared at Pitch. "Ah, see? I know how to strike a nerve," Pitch cackled. "You thought I didn't know, did you? Well, you were wrong. I know every fear. Every single one."

Jack leveled his glare with Pitch and growled, "You won't be able to crack me Pitch. Not as long as they are only nightmares."

Pitch's eyes grew dark with malice as he grinned maliciously. "Well then, prepare yourself, Jack Frost. Because the nightmares are about to become your most horrifying reality."

Jack's eyes widened in fear and he thrashed against his restraints as Pitch vanished with a dark laugh. "No! Stop! No!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, I know that this chapter wasn't as long as you expected...but things are about to get very interesting so this was really just a transition chapter to set the scene. I promise that the next chapter will be much more detailed and greater in length. So, enjoy! R&R please!**


	10. Strengthening Forces

Jess blinked open her eyes and sat up, her middle feeling stiff and sore. She groaned and touched her stomach, pulling her hand away in shock as she realized it was covered in bandages that wrapped around her stomach and lower torso. "W-what is this?" she questioned to no one.

Jess shoved aside the covers and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. Her bare feet touched the cool wooden floor and she stood on wobbly legs. When she was sure of her footing, Jess stumbled over to the mirror on the other side of the room. Upon seeing her reflection in the clear looking glass, Jess gasped.

Her face was gaunt and pale and her eyes looked sunken and red as if she had been crying. Jess stared at the scary reflection and reached up to slowly touches her face, testing the reality of it.

The doorknob started to jiggle and Jess turned sharply towards the door in fright. She had no idea where she was and so she had no idea who would be coming through the door. Jess pressed her back against the wall that the mirror hung on, staring with wide eyes as the door creaked open.

Jess gasped as a young woman covered almost completely in vibrant green, blue, and yellow feather fluttered into the room; quite literally too as her feet were not touching the ground as wings fluttered quickly behind her.

"Jess!" the woman cried happily. "You're awake! I'm so glad to see you up and moving!" The woman looked at Jess's frightened face and her happy smile melted away. "Jess? Is everything all right? What's wrong?"

"H-how do you know who I am? Who are you?" Jess pressed herself even more so against the wall.

The woman flitted closer, concern etching her features. "Jess…it's me, Tooth. Don't you remember?"

Jess blinked a few times and then clutched her head, bending over. "I-I feel like I should…but the memories aren't there. Where am I? What happened?"

Tooth drifted closer to Jess and said, "Do you mind if I try something? I might be able to see where those memories are."

Jess looked up at Tooth with pained eyes. "I-I guess so," she said hesitantly.

Tooth reached over and placed a small, gentle hand on Jess's temple. She squinted her eyes in concentration and hovered in front of Jess without moving for a moment. Jess watched her, wincing suddenly as a sharp pain shot through her head.

Tooth pulled her hand away from Jess's head and stared at Jess with wide eyes. "Oh…Jess."

"What? What is it? What happened? Where are my memories?" Jess was becoming frantic.

Tooth looked at her sadly. "You've repressed your memories. Just like you did when you were younger. They only surface when you have emotionally unstable moments. You've pushed down all the memories of being abused, of harming, everything that hurts you."

Jess stood there in shock. "S-so, the memories are there, but I've pushed them down?" Jess looked down at her bandaged torso. "Is this one of those memories that I put down?"

Tooth hesitated and then nodded. "Yes. You…you cut yourself out of despair and agony."

Jess looked at Tooth and then down her stomach, then back at Tooth. "I want these memories back. I don't want to have this big gap in my mind. I don't like it."

"Honey, I don't think you're going to like the memories that fill that gap."

"I don't care. I want to remember what happened. Please," Jess whispered.

Tooth sighed heavily and shook her head. "We should talk to the others before I give them back, to make sure they think it would be wise to."

"What others?"

"North, Bunny, Sandy, and…" Tooth trailed off, looking as if she might break down in tears.

"And who, Tooth?"

"And no one. It's just those three." Tooth turned away sharply and started towards the door. "We should get going so we can gather them and talk about this."

Jess trotted after Tooth, feeling confused and angry, wishing desperately that she had her memories.

Soon, Jess was standing in front of Tooth and the three others that she had mentioned, feeling like a slave up for auction as they looked her up and down and scrutinized her.

Sandy looked at Tooth and nodded, as did Bunny and North after a moment. "Give her back her memories, they could help her to understand what's going on and we might need her when we go for Jack," North said to Tooth.

"Who's Jack?" Jess asked, looking around at the Guardians.

They all looked at her and Tooth moved forward. "You'll understand in a moment."

Tooth placed her hands on Jess's temples, and took a breath. Jess closed her eyes and waited. It took a moment before a sharp shooting pain started at the base of her head and worked its way across her head. Jess gasped and tried not to cry out for fear of Tooth stopping the process. Images and sensations flashed across her mind's eye and pushed their way through the block she had created in her mind.

It seemed like forever, but Tooth finally pulled her hands away and Jess opened her eyes with a shaky breath. She looked around at the Guardians who were all looking at her with mixed expressions.

"We need to go save Jack, now," Jess said firmly, leaving no room for debate.

North smiled, "That's the attitude I like! Let's go!"

* * *

Jack was lying on the floor, unbound from his restraints. However, as much as he wanted to take advantage of this opportunity to get up and run, he just couldn't get up.

The nightmares that Pitch had sent him sapped at his strength and left him bruised, beaten, and weak. It hurt to even take a breath. Jack tried once again to unsuccessfully push himself off the ground to leave. He got up a few inches off the ground before collapsing on the ground in pain, crying out as he did so.

Dark laughter curled its way through Jack's dark room, making him shudder. "Oh, Jack. When are you going to learn that escape is impossible? Even if you were able to get up and walk away, you wouldn't be able to leave without me. At least, not as long as the nightmare sand is inside of you."

Jack mustered up enough strength to glare up at Pitch and spat at his feet. "Pitch, what do you want from me? I've already agreed to stay here, what else do you want?"

Pitch bent down and looked into Jack's blue eyes with his yellow orbs. "I want you, broken."

Jack's eyes widened and he tried to push away from Pitch.

Pitch laughed darkly and reached down, grabbing Jack by his collar and hoisting him up, his feet dangling off the ground. Pitch pushed his face into Jack's, nose-to-nose, and hissed, "You will never, ever, be able to escape me and my fear, Jack. I know every fear you ever had, as I have already made clear. And those simple nightmares you have encountered and endured, will become much more real."

Jack grabbed weakly at Pitch's hands and tried to pry them off of his collar.

As Jack struggled, Pitch cocked his head to the side and seemed to be listening to something. Then a smile curled its way across his lips and he laughed darkly. "It would appear that your friends have arrived. Foolish people. Well, I think I'll just bring you with me and see how eager they are to try to harm me if I have you."

* * *

Jess followed the Guardians into the dark castle that was Pitch's home. She nervously scanned the shadow-coated walls, wondering if Pitch was lurking inside one of them.

Jess was snapped from her thoughts as North began to talk.

"Bunny, you go with Tooth and Jess and see if you can find Jack. Sandy and I will search for Pitch."

Jess followed Tooth and Bunny as then took one tunnel that they knew led towards some rooms from their last visit while Sandy and North veered off in the opposite direction.

Jess looked at Tooth and Bunny's backs as she followed them. A thought occurred to her as they walked that she couldn't help but speak as they walked through the darkened hallway.

"W-what if we're too late?"

Tooth and Bunny looked back at Jess at the same time and said, "No."

Jess looked up as they spoke in union. Tooth continued first.

"Don't think like that, Jess. Jack is tough. He'll be fine."

Bunny nodded. "Jack wouldn't give in easily. And try not to think like that while we are here. Pitch feeds on those kinds of doubts and fears. We can't give him that advantage."

Jess looked at the two Guardians and nodded. "Alright."

As they continued to walk, Jess felt a sudden tug in her chest, a tug that almost pulled her in the direction of a tunnel that branched off to the right.

"Jack," Jess whispered, staring down the tunnel.

Tooth and Bunny turned back to look at her. "What?"

Jess looked at the two Guardians. "I can feel it. Jack is this way." Jess touched her heart and looked down the tunnel.

Tooth and Bunny looked at each other. Bunny shrugged and started down the tunnel. "It can't hurt to look. She might be right."

"I _am_ right. I just know I am."

The tunnel wasn't very long, probably about two minutes long when they walked at a brisk pace. It soon opened up into a large room with chains dangling from the ceiling. Shadows stretched all across the walls and the floors, covering most of the room in darkness. Standing in the center of the room was Pitch.

Bunny shoved Jess behind him and pulled out his boomerangs. "Pitch!" he snapped.

The Nightmare King turned to look at them, grinning widely. "Oh! It seems the rest of the Guardians have joined the party! How wonderful!"

Jess peered around Bunny and saw North and Sandy standing on the other side of the room.

_Great,_ Jess thought. _Now no one is looking for Jack._ Jess glanced over her shoulder, wondering if she and Tooth could run out and check down the other tunnel for him. Looking back at Pitch, Jess had another thought. _Why was I so sure that Jack was down this tunnel?_

Pitch turned fully towards her, an evil grin painting his face. "Jess my dear! So nice to see you again! I bet I know why you're here." He jerked his arms around and revealed what he was holding.

Jess clapped her hands over mouth to stop the scream.

Pitch was holding Jack in a firm grip, an obsidian black knife to his throat and basically keeping him from collapsing on the ground. Jack was as gaunt as Jess was and even more beaten up than she was.

"Jack…" Jess whispered in a shaky voice. Her features hardened and she glared at Pitch. "You fucking monster! Let Jack go!"

Pitch cackled and leveled his gaze with hers. "Or what, dear girl? You're nothing but a mere human."

Jess screamed in rage and charged at Pitch, shoving off Bunny's hands as he tried to hold her back.

Pitch watched her coolly as she charged him. He then hoisted Jack up higher and pressed the blade against Jack's neck even harder, causing a thin line of crimson to trail it's way down Jack's throat.

Jess's eyes widened and skid to a halt. "No," she hissed through gritted teeth. Jess looked up at Jack and whispered. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Jack raised his eyes weakly to meet hers and whispered in a hoarse and scratched voice, "It's not your fault."

Tooth moved forwards to gently pull Jess back to where Bunny was still standing defensively.

Pitch laughed deeply and manically. "Oh you have know idea how pleased this makes me to see you all so pathetically helpless and unable to aid your youngest member who brinks on death."

Jess looked up sharply. "I thought you were all immortal. How could you kill him?"

Pitch looked at her darkly with a grin on his face. "I'm glad you asked dear Jess. This knife is very special, able to pierce through the veil of immortality and kill the human within."

Jess's eyes widened and she gasped. "No." She could sense Bunny and Tooth around her tense up in fear and she could see North and Sandy become stiff with shock and fear at the thought of losing Jack.

"Sorry you asked, now?" Pitch cackled.

Jess steeled her face. "There has to be something you want more than Jack."

Pitch mulled this over. "That is true. The one thing I want more than this little spirit is to see him broken beyond repair."

Jess turned sharply to Bunny and Tooth. "What if I traded places with Jack? Pitch couldn't hurt him if you were able to take care of him, right?"

"But what if Pitch hurts you? That would break Jack!" Tooth whispered frantically.

Jess smirked. "He can't hurt me if I don't fear him, right?"

Tooth and Bunny hesitated. "I guess we could try."

Jess smiled. "It'll be alright. I promise."

Jess turned to face Pitch and walked up to him. "Take the nightmare sand out of Jack, let him go with the Guardians, and take me instead."

Pitch seemed to mull this over before grinning maliciously and nodding. "You've got yourself a deal."

Pitch released the knife from Jack's neck and touched the black scar on his arm. The sand disappeared from Jack's skin before he released Jack and let him crumple. Jess caught Jack and supported him.

Jack looked up at Jess with desperation in his eyes. "Jess, you don't have to do this. Please, don't."

Jess smiled softly and kissed Jack's head. "Everything will be alright this time. I promise."

The other Guardians came forward and gathered up Jack, looking at Jess with saddened looks. Tooth came forward and hugged Jess tightly. "Be careful, Jess."

Jess hugged the feathered Guardian tightly before allowing her to fly away after the others.

Jess turned to face Pitch, steeling her gaze. But she found Pitch looking at her with a neutral expression etched into his features.

"You think this whole mess is your fault don't you?"

Jess didn't want to answer him, for fear of him using it against her, but he already knew the truth. Jess nodded slowly, her gaze loosing the hardness.

Pitch laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, suspicious.

Looking her dead in the eyes, not wavering when he asked her, "What if I told you that I knew a way you could reverse all of this so that it would never happen? So that you would never feel this guilt."

Jess snorted. "I would say you're a liar."

"But would you take me up on it if I could?"

Jess looked up at Pitch's yellow orbs. "Why do you even care?"

"Because I'm tired of all this fighting. And I know a way that you could reverse everything that has happened. You could go back and fix your mistake. You could not just what happened with Jack and the Guardians, but what happened with your father."

* * *

**A/N: Here ya go guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R please, I really do like reading your reviews and I am so happy you all like this fic! Thanks for all of your support! I love you all!**


	11. Another Chance

Jess took a step back and stared at Pitch with wide eyes. "M-my father?"

"Yes," Pitch crooned, walking around Jess. "You could go back to that day and save your father. Your family would be happy and your mother wouldn't ever abuse you, blame you, drive you to your self-destruction," Pitch said quietly as he gestured to her bandaged stomach. "Don't you want that?"

Jess hesitated a moment. Then she whirled on Pitch. "Wait, you're the one who likes spreading fear, who feeds on children's desperation and anxiety. Why would you want to help me be happy?"

Pitch sighed, almost in an annoyed way. "I've already told you. I'm tired of fighting, of going back and forth between having you as my prisoner, and Jack as my prisoner. And if you go back and fix this, none of this will have ever happened and I would be spared this annoyance."

Jess looked at the dark tiled floor and thought about Pitch's offer. She so badly wanted to accept, to go back and fix everything. But another part of her screamed at her to not trust Pitch, that he had something planned that would come back to blow up in her face.

After what seemed like hours, Jess looked up, meeting Pitch's eyes. "I accept your offer."

Pitch smiled, his lips curling back into a malicious looking grin. "Wonderful! Follow me and I will instruct you on your return."

Jess paused a moment before following Pitch deeper into his fortress. As she followed him, Jess traced her fingers along the walls of the cavernous tunnels. Jess glanced over her shoulder, feeling as though the shadows were following her. But she knew that was ridiculous since the only creature to waltz through shadows was leading her through this tunnel.

Jess turned her head to look forward again and found that Pitch was holding open a door for her. "Come on, we don't have all day."

Jess removed her fingers from the cold wall and walked briskly through the doorway, Pitch following and closing the door behind her.

Jess took in her surroundings, though they were very small. The room was thrown with shadows from a small oil lamp that sat on a short wooden table in the center of the room. On either side of the table were chairs, short wooden chairs. Pitch gestured for Jess to have a seat in one of them as he took the other chair.

Jess slid into the empty chair and stared across the lamp at Pitch. "What now?"

Pitch grinned and touched the lamps surface with a finger. The flame sputtered and then grew larger, filling up the space between the two. Jess pushed back from the table in shock and pressed against the wall. "W-what-?"

"It's a portal to wherever you wish to go in time. Just say the time and place you wish and you will be transported there. But this is a one way trip, I must warn you."

Jess took a deep breath and said, "My house by Spring Creek Bay, eight years ago in the winter."

The orange flames swirled around becoming white hot before taking for and color. Jess gasped aloud as the scene of the day of her father's death took form in front of her.

"Step through, it won't stay forever."

Jess stood there, staring at the portal holding the scene in a frozen moment. Jess so badly wanted to step through it, to go into her father's embrace and keep him there. But at the same time, she knew she might never meet Jack or the other Guardians. Jess stood there, tears of frustration welling in her eyes.

"Jess!"

It was a distant voice, it sounded like Jack. Jess turned and realized it was coming from the other side of the door. "J-jack?" She couldn't believe they had already come back for her. Had they even gone back?

Pitch scowled. "Jess! The portal won't stay open forever. "Have you made your decision yet?"

Jess turned to face the portal, staring at the scene in front of her. She took a deep breath and glanced over her shoulder.

* * *

Jack stumbled through the halls of Pitch's lair, hissing as he felt pain shoot through his body from his reopened wounds. "Jess!"

Jack had refused to leave Jess here, he had forced the Guardians to turn around immediately and take him back. Bunny followed Jack through the halls, glancing at the young winter spirit every now and then, making sure he wasn't over exerting himself. As much as Bunny denied it publicly, he cared for the boy and his safety.

Jack found a closed door at the end of a long hallway and tried the knob. It was locked.

Jack turned back to Bunny, desperation lighting his eyes. "Bunny, Jess is in there. I can feel it."

Bunny narrowed his eyes at Jack, thinking that Jess had said the same thing when they were looking for him. Bunny nodded eventually. "Alright, stand back mate. I'll knock the door down."

Jack took a few steps backwards and watched Bunny as he charged at the door. The wooden door splintered on impact.

Jack raced over, ignoring his wounds. He raced in through the door and scanned the room. There was a single person standing in the room.

"Pitch! Where's Jess? I know she was in here!"

Pitch laughed and smiled cruelly. "She's not here anymore. You were right though that she was here. But she took me up on a little offer I made."

"And what offer would that be?" Jack growled.

"I offered her a chance to go back to the day her father was killed and stop the incident from happening. And you know what that means, don't you?"

Jack stood there, Bunny tense beside him, confused.

Pitch sighed, exasperated and said, "She will never meet you. The way her timeline starts going after her father is saved, she will never have met you, never know you at all."

Jack gasped audibly. "No! She would never-! But we…I mean, she wouldn't…no…"

Bunny pushed Jack behind him and glared at Pitch. "You're a liar! Give Jess back to us now!"

"You don't believe me? Take a look." Pitch tossed a small black orb in their direction. Jack reached around Bunny and caught it. Jack looked into the orb and saw an image of Jess hiding behind a bush watching a man and a young girl who looked a lot like her.

Jack's eyes widened. "No…"

Pitch laughed harshly. "You know she went back for more than just saving her father. She went back to save herself the agony of living with an abusive mother. But more importantly, she left to save herself from another agony."

"And what the hell would that be?" Bunny growled, standing protectively at Jack's shoulder.

Pitch let out a hark of laughter. "She left to save herself from the agony of meeting you, Jack Frost."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long to update and that it's so short. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I'm just working on gathering up my thoughts for the final chapters since I have something awesome planned! Anyway, enjoy, R&R. Thanks!**


	12. Trusting the Fates

Jack stared at Pitch with wide eyes, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps. "She left…so she wouldn't have to remember me?" Jack asked softly, not entirely grasping what Pitch had said.

Pitch chuckled. "Well, you have caused her a lot of grief. When some of her friends found out that she believed in you, they teased her, taunted her, and abandoned her. Then when she finally met you, she was scared of you, she distrusted you. Then when she finally opened herself up to you, you went and abandoned her. Just like her friends, her father, and her mother. You caused her to go over the edge; she tried to commit suicide because you broke her so badly. And then she even had to sacrifice herself to stay here so you could leave. You've caused her nothing but trouble."

Jack glared at Pitch and scowled deeply, trying to ignore the man's words. He opened his mouth to tell Pitch off but was cut off before the first syllable even left his mouth. A darkness spread throughout his mind and clouded his thoughts, filling him with despair and convincing him that Pitch was right. Everything he had just said was true. Jack cried out and gripped the sides of his head. "Stop it! Get out! Get out of my head!" Jack screamed. "You're lying to me!"

Bunny grasped Jack's shoulders and forced the young boy to look at him. "Jack! Get a hold of yourself mate! He's screwing with you! Remember all the goods things you and Jess did together!"

Jack looked up at Bunny, his eyes sad and dull. Bunny took a step away from the young winter spirit, shocked at the state of him. "J-Jack," Bunny whispered in shock.

"Bunny, I can't remember anything good anymore," Jack said quietly.

Pitch cackled behind Bunny. "Finally, the willful spirit of Jack Frost has been broken. You might as well leave him with me, Bunnymund. He's useless as a puppet now. Just a shell of what he used to be."

Bunny turned on Pitch, standing defensively in front of Jack. "I would never leave Jack in your hands, Pitch," Bunny spat out at the Nightmare King.

Pitch shrugged. "Very well, but he's useless to now anyways, no point in trying to save him."

"There will always be a way to save him!" Bunny roared.

Pitch grinned darkly. "Ah, but you see, Jess was his hold on the earth, his anchor. That connection that the two of them had, being able to sense where the other was, it was a sign of how they grounded each other. Their love was once so deep, so pure, but now, it has been uprooted by Jess's abandonment. Jack is nothing but a lifeless shell, his spirit is gone, floating somewhere in darkness. You have no hope of getting him back."

Bunny stared at Pitch with shocked green eyes. He shook his head and turned away from Pitch, scooping up the lifeless Jack and leaving the room. "You're wrong, Pitch," Bunny said softly as he walked down the hallway,

* * *

Jess peered out from the bushes that she was crouched behind. She gasped upon seeing her father alive, playing in the snow with the seven-year-old version of herself. Jess felt a stab of grief go through her chest as she gazed at her dad's loving and happy face.

Jess was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw herself wave casually to a white car that was driving by her house. When Bond leapt on top of her, pinning younger Jess to the ground, Jess looked quickly to the road, spotting the vehicle parked by the edge of her yard. Jess knew she had to act quickly.

Jess leapt over the bushes and raced towards her father. She was dimly aware of the window slowly rolling down and she knew she had only moments before it was too late. Jess poured on the speed and pressed on towards her father. "Get down!" she hissed through her teeth.

Suddenly, Jess's father made eyes contact with her and everything stopped, frozen in place.

Jess skidded to a halt and looked around in shock. "What-?" Her father smiled softly at her. "Jess, my darling, you know this isn't how it's supposed to happen. I know you want to change your fate, grow up with a loving father and mother, but then everything would be different. You wouldn't have become a dancer to get away from your house. You wouldn't have met all the friends you have now. You would never have met Jack Frost. Is that what you really want?"

Jess stared at her father, tears welling in her eyes. "Dad, I just wanted to save you. I didn't want you to leave. I never wanted you to leave! It's not fair that I had to lose everything so young!"

Her dad walked over to her and grasped her shoulders in his large hands. "But you wouldn't have gained so much if you hadn't lost so much first."

Jess wiped at her tears and hugged her father close. "I miss you so much, daddy."

Jess's father hugged her and stroked her hair. "I miss you too, Jessie. But it has to happen this way. Your fate cannot be changed, honey. As much as I wish it could be changed, this is how it has to be."

Jess reluctantly removed herself from her father's embrace and looked up at him. "I love you dad."

Jess's father kissed her forehead and gave her a small push back towards the bushes she had come from. "I love you too, Jessie. Now, when I'm shot, you will be taken back to your present time. I know not where you will be dropped off, but it will be in the correct time for you."

Jess started to walk off towards the bushes, only to be stopped by her father's hand. "Remember Jessie," he touched her chest where her heart was with a finger. "I will always be right here whenever you need me."

Jess nodded, trying not to cry and ducked down behind the bushes again. Her father walked back to the spot he had been standing in as time resumed. He laughed and started walking towards little Jess who was pinned underneath Bond. His eyes met older Jess' before the shot rang out.

Jess bit her lip and turned her head away, unable to watch again as her father crumpled to the snow covered ground.

Jess was suddenly engulfed in a bright, burning light and the snowy scene from her childhood vanished before her eyes.

* * *

Jess crumpled to the floor, not knowing where she was. Not really caring about her location, Jess curled up into a ball and started to cry. Her body shook as heart-wrenching sobs wracked her body and tore at her throat on their way out.

She distantly heard shocked exclamations and movement bustling around her. Jess ignored all of it and curled in even tighter.

A soft, delicate hand touched Jess' shoulder and she flinched at the contact. "Just leave me alone!" she sobbed. "I don't care anymore!"

The hand started to pull away in shock before it gripped her arm firmly. "Jess," said a familiar voice. Jess blinked open her tear filled eyes and found herself staring into the pink irises of Tooth. "What do you want?"

"We have a problem," Tooth said with a grave expression.

"Take care of it yourself! I've lost everything I care about and I don't want to do anything anymore!"

Tooth sighed and forced Jess to look at her. "It's Jack. He's gone."

Jess bolted to her feet, staring at Tooth with frightened eyes. "What? How? Where is he?"

Tooth led Jess down a nearby hallway as she explained. "He's down this way, but his spirit is broken, he won't answer us and he's hanging on by a thread."

"So what can I do? I'm just a human."

Tooth turned on Jess. "You grounded him, Jessica! When you left, and he found out, it broke him! If he sees that you are back, it may just revive him. We need him to help us fight Pitch. Please, just save him," Tooth whispered the last part. Her eyes were filled with motherly concern and despair.

Jess hugged Tooth and whispered, "I can try."

Tooth and Jess hurried down the hallway, Tooth pushing open a door at the end of the hall, allowing Jess to step inside the dimly lit room. Jess tentatively stepped inside, looking around the small room. Her eyes came to rest on the bed where a lean boy was lying, barely moving.

"Jack," Jess whispered in shock. She rushed to his side and covered her mouth with her hands. Jack's face was drained of color, causing him to look grey instead of his normal pale. His hair was limp and his cheeks hollow. Jess could see a rapid rise and fall of his chest, causing his breath to sound short and shallow. "I did this…" Jess whispered through her fingers.

Tooth came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "So you can fix it, Jess."

Jess nodded, not taking her eyes from Jack. She reached out a hesitant hand and slipped her fingers under Jack's limp hand and squeezed tightly. "Jack?" Jess whispered. When he didn't respond, Jess shook Jack's shoulder and said more firmly, "Jack, wake up. Look at me! Please…"

Jack lay still for a moment and then his chest gave a final dip before coming to a rest. Jess's eyes widened and her knees buckled underneath her, causing her to drop her head on the bed beside Jack's still form. "No," she whispered, tears leaking from her eyes. "No!"

Jess sat, crumpled, at Jack's bedside, sobbing harshly and gripping Jack's hand in hers. Tooth knelt to the ground, hanging her head and crying softly, trying not to completely lose it.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I didn't mean for this…to happen. I'm sorry," Jess sobbed into the bedspread. Suddenly, her head shot up. "Jack?" she whispered hopefully. Just for a moment, the smallest moment, Jess had felt a squeeze being returned to the hand that held Jack's.

Tooth looked up at Jess and fluttered over, her heart barely daring to hope. "Is he-?"

Jack's eyes fluttered open, revealing his frosty blue irises. "J-Jess?" he whispered, struggling to sit up.

"Jack!" Jess cried in elation, throwing herself on top of him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jack laughed and wrapped one arm around Jess's waist, pulling her close as he propped himself up with his other arm. "Jess, y-you came back! But, what about your father?"

Jess pulled back and sat next to Jack on the bed. "When I went back to change what had happened, my father told me that I couldn't change my fate, that I was meant to continue down the path laid out for me. He knew that I loved him and wanted to keep him alive, but he also knew that we couldn't change our fates. And besides, after thinking about it, I thought I would lose to much anyway." Jess looked up at Jack and smiled softly, her eyes almost begging for a kiss.

Jack looked down into Jess' blue eyes and smiled softly. He kissed the tip of her nose and they both laughed as Jess hugged Jack again. Jack threaded his arm around Jess' waist again and hugged her tight. Jess gasped sharply and pulled out of Jack's grip, clutching her middle in pain.

"Jess!" Tooth and Jack cried out in alarm. Jack knelt next to Jess and held her shoulders. "What's wrong? What happened? Did Pitch hurt you?"

Jess shook her head and gasped out, "When you squeezed, it hurt my cuts. Nothing major I just wasn't ready for it."

Jack's gaze hardened at the mention of her cuts before he softened again. "I'm sorry Jess. I forgot about them. I'll be more careful until you heal."

Jess smiled weakly and said, "It's not your fault Jack. Don't worry about it."

As Jack helped Jess to her feet, North came bursting in through the door, closely followed by Bunny and Sandy.

"Jack!" the large man exclaimed, lifting his hands in the air in excitement. "You are awake! This is good! And Jess! You have come back!" He paused, dropping his arms by his side. "I am confused on how this happened, however."

Jess opened her mouth to explain but North cut her off. "Never mind! No time for the explanations! We have an enemy to defeat! Who's ready?"

North stuck out his hand, palm downwards, waiting for the others to stack their hands on top of his. Bunny stepped forwards and placed his paw on top of North's large, calloused hand. "I've got a score to settle with the Nightmare King."

Sandy formed a thumb up above his head as he placed his hand on top of Bunny's paw.

Tooth grinned and laid a hand on top of Sandy's. "For my mini fairies, and for Jack and Jess."

Four pairs of expectant eyes turned to Jack and Jess.

The two exchanged glances before Jack rested his hand on top of Tooth's. He gave a cocky, lopsided grin and said, "I'm in," before turning to Jess.

Jess looked at the Guardians in surprise. "What? Why would you want me there? What can I do?"

"It matters not what you can do, but how you chose to help us achieve our victory, Jess. What do you say?" North said.

Jess looked at each one of the Guardians, her eyes coming to rest on Jack who nodded in encouragement.

Jess smiled and stacked her hand on top of Jack's. "I'm in, too."

North beamed around at them and cried, "Great! Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys, sorry sorry sorry sorry that this took so long to update! I hope you guys like this chapter! R&R and have a Merry Christmas! I guess you could consider this chapter my Christmas present to you guys! (you know if you celebrate Christmas...if you don't, happy holidays anyway!)**


	13. The Final Stand

Jess sat next to Jack in the sleigh as North flew it towards Pitch's lair. She nervously played with her hair, her fingers, or the hem of her shirt. Jess couldn't understand why she had so much nervous energy or why she felt so worried. The Guardians would take care of Pitch while she found something useful to do.

Jess moved her hands to her knees and started bouncing her legs up and down quickly, thinking deeply about what she and the Guardians were getting into. She looked out at the fluffy clouds that were stained with pink and orange from the sunset.

As Jess continued to fidget and glance around nervously at the passing clouds, she felt a cold hand slip under her fingers and squeeze her knee lightly. Jess looked over at Jack and found his icy blue eyes staring at her with concern.

"You okay, Jess? You're fidgeting quite a lot."

Jess smiled as reassuringly as she could up at the young winter spirit. "I'm fine, Jack. I just…I don't really know why you wanted me to come along. I'm worthless fighting against Pitch and I always cause trouble for you guys where ever I go. So I guess I'm just…confused?"

Jack smiled down at Jess and gave a short laugh. "I know you think you can't do anything, but there's a special power all believers have. If you truly believe in us, when you touch the nightmare sand_, _it'll turn into dream sand and diminish a part of Pitch's powers. So I'm not saying you have to dive into the fray, but if you're threatened or you see an opportunity, you can help us out by dissipating the ranks of Pitch's Nightmares."

Jess contemplated this for a moment before nodding slowly. "I-I think I can be brave enough."

Jack flashed her a lopsided grin and said, "I know you can be. You've come this far haven't you?"

Jess smiled softly at Jack. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as North called over his shoulder. "Okay! Everyone hold on tight! We are going through the portal!"

Jess looked over as she heard Bunny groan loudly. The Easter spirit was clutching the sides of the sleigh and looked like he was about to be sick.

Jess laughed and smiled broadly as Bunny flashed her a look. Jack laughed along with her and gripped her hand. "Hold on tight," he whispered as North tossed the snow globe out into the open air in front of them.

Jess watched as the ball exploded, releasing a flurry of multi colored light that was sucked into the shape of a vortex. Jess barely had enough time to register the beauty of the portal in front of her before her vision blurred, and everything seemed to stretch out. There was a tug in her gut as she felt herself shoot forward and get twisted around as they flew through the portal. The magical portal spat out the sleigh along with everyone in it a few moments later, landing them almost on top of the Nightmare Palace.

Jess sucked in her breath and gripped Jack's hand, adrenaline suddenly coursing through her.

Jack tried for a smile and looked at her reassuringly. "Everything's going to be okay when this is over. I promise."

Jess looked up at Jack, locking her blue eyes with his. The two stared at each other for a long moment, taking in the other. Jess finally nodded before breaking the lock and looking down at the approaching castle.

North, who was standing at the head of the sleigh, narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Something is not right…"

As if on cue, the sleigh jerked harshly to the left, almost throwing Jess over the side. The only thing that kept her on board was her grip on Jack's hand. She immediately used her free hand to cling to Jack's shoulder, her eyes wide with shock and fear and her heart pounding.

Bunny stood and looked out over the sides of the sleigh. "Uh, North? We got company!"

Jess peeked over the side of the sleigh, gasping in horror at the sight below her. The air below them was riddled with dozens of nightmare horses all galloping furiously towards the sleigh, obviously trying to knock it out of the sky.

"Well this turned bad quickly!" Jack called up to North, holding Jess firmly by hugging her close.

"What are we going to do?" Jess cried out over the wind.

Jack had a deadly look on his face as he calculated the odds while staring down at the oncoming nightmares. Finally he turned to North and called, "North! We either gotta pick up the pace or land this sleigh! They're going to knock us out of the sky!"

North glanced over the edge of the sleigh and then at Jack. He nodded firmly and turned back to the sky in front of him. North snapped the reins and the sleigh lurched forwards in a burst of speed.

Tooth came over to Jess and Jack, her face drawn. She gripped one of Jess's hands and said over the rushing wind, "Jess! When we land this sleigh, make sure you stay close to one of us at all times until we get inside and make a plan!"

Jess looked at the pink-eyed lady and nodded. "I will!"

North once again snapped the reins and the sleigh dove towards the ground. Jess looked over her shoulder at the pursuing nightmares. She felt her heart crawl into her throat as she saw how close they had gotten.

"Jack!" Jess cried, tugging at his sleeve.

Jack looked at her and then over the back of the sleigh, his eyes hardening as he did. "North!" he cried. "We gotta pick up the pace!"

North grunted and called back, "I am going as fast as I can!"

Suddenly, golden dream sand whips lashed through the closet row of nightmares and obliterated them. Jess looked over sharply and found Sandy standing defensively beside her, his whips in hand. As he raised the whips for another strike, Jack rested a hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't tire yourself out too much Sandy. Remember we still have to face Pitch."

Sandy looked up at the younger Guardian and nodded, retracting his whips and choosing instead to glare threateningly at the pursuing Nightmares.

Jess turned her gaze away from their pursuers and looked past North towards the obsidian castle they were approaching. She sucked in a breath from the air that rushed around her as the sleigh descended at an abnormal speed and tried not to vomit.

The sleigh made sudden contact with the ground and jolted it and everyone inside. Jess was thrown from her seat, landing with a grunt on the wooden floor of the sleigh. She knocked her head on impact and curled onto her side, clutching the back of her head as it throbbed intensely. After a minute or two, Jess became aware of a cold, firm hand on her shoulder. She had a heart-wrenching moment of fear as her brain wondered loudly if it was Pitch. Jess struggled to the surface of consciousness and looked at the face looming above her. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she registered Jack's worried face.

"Jess! Are you okay?" Jack got his arm under her shoulders and helped her into a sitting position. He was careful with her head and held her steady with a firm hand around her shoulder.

Jess nodded slowly, the throbbing in her head slowly starting to fade away. "Yeah, I think so. I just bumped my head when the sleigh jolted." Jess rubbed the back of her head, remembering her earlier injury there from when she crashed her car into the ditch. That had been when she first saw Jack. Jess smiled to herself, thinking about how long ago that seemed. As Jack began to help her to her feet, Jess looked around at the otherwise empty sleigh. "Is everyone else okay?"

Jack nodded and helped her find her feet as they moved to exit the sleigh. "Yeah, they went on ahead to the castle. I stayed back to make sure you were okay." Jack leapt over the side of the sleigh easily and turned to help Jess out. Jess perched carefully on the edge of the sleigh and swung her legs over the edge. Jack reached up his hands and caught her around the waist as she slipped off the edge, holding onto his shoulders and landing softly thanks to Jack's aid. Jess smiled up at Jack, enjoying the presence of his body next to hers.

Jack and Jess suddenly both flushed deeply and broke apart, each with a nervous laugh and awkwardly clearing their throats. Jack picked up his staff and grabbed Jess' hand. "Come on, we better hurry if we want to catch up with the others."

Jess and Jack started walking briskly towards the castle. Even though the sky was overcast and gray, the black shadow of the castle stretched along the dead ground, almost seeming to reach for the approaching figures of Jack and Jess.

As they got closer, Jess began to feel uneasy, a hollow feeling spreading throughout her stomach, giving her a foreboding sense that something was about to go terribly wrong inside this castle of nightmares.

Jess took a deep breath and squeezed Jack's hand, trying to gain confidence. "Jack?"

Jack looked over at Jess with a sidelong glance. "What's wrong?"

"What if…what if things don't go as we planned?" Jess couldn't help the shake in her voice as she voiced her fears to the boy she had come to trust, and maybe even…love.

Jack stopped Jess and turned her so she faced him. "Jess, you have to believe in us. We won't let anything go wrong. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"But what if-" Jess started.

"No. Jess stop. If I promise you that you will be fine, then you will. But you have to trust me. " Jack paused uneasily and looked at his feet. He scuffed his toes in the dead dirt and looked up at her shyly. "Jess, I love you. And I promise that nothing will happen to you."

Jess looked up at Jack, her eyes wide and shining. She smiled widely at Jack and tackled him in a hug. Jack laughed and wrapped her in his strong embrace. "I love you too, Jack," Jess whispered.

She could feel Jack smile into her hair as his arms tightened even further around her, holding her firmly against his chest. He then planted a kiss on top of her head and squeezed her tightly one last time before they broke apart.

The two stood there, holding hands and staring into the others eyes for a long moment before a loud explosion sounded inside the castle. The two teens jumped and looked at the castle. Jack released Jess' hands and scooped up his staff, his eyes hardening as he glared at the castle in front of them. He then grabbed Jess's hand again and grinned. "Hold on tight."

Jack launched into the air with a whoop, carrying Jess with him. Jess cried out in shock and soon began laughing as they flew quickly towards the castle and shoot through the open doors.

After a short time weaving through the dark tunnels of the castle, the small space opened up into the large cavernous room of cages and Jack and Jess found the rest of the Guardians facing off with Pitch. The source of the explosion soon became clear as Bunny threw another one of his egg grenades.

Pitch stumbled back from the explosion and straightened up after a moment. His eyes rested on Jack and Jess as they touched down on the ground. He grinned darkly and stepped back into a shadow, vanishing entirely. Jess squinted in confusion at the shadow Pitch had stepped in.

Jack suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the entrance and into the middle of the room near the light. "Get away from the shadows Jess!" She looked around at him and was startled to find that Jack had the eyes of a panicked animal. She realized that he must have seen Pitch's little trick before and decided to trust him.

No sooner than Jack had pulled her away, Pitch appeared out of the shadows of the tunnel, a dark smile playing on his lips. "Well, well, well, look who came back from the past. And no surprise, you were unsuccessful. Failed to save your father a second time, tut. I thought as much with you being so weak."

Jess bit her lip and tried to block out Pitch's words. But it became harder as he continued.

"So weak. You're still alone, still abused, still abandoned, still in pain. And you let your father die. All so you could come back to this pathetic life of yours. I thought you loved your father. I thought you wanted him and your happy family back."

"Shut up, Pitch!" Jess screamed. Ignoring the sensible voice in her head, Jess charged Pitch, fury lighting her eyes and fueling her moves. She heard Jack's voice faintly calling her name, begging her to stop. But she couldn't stop, this had gone on long enough and she was through.

Jess was done with people like Pitch, and Pitch himself, bullying her, taunting her, rubbing salt in the wounds. She was done with the pain, with the abandonment, with the abuse, with all of it. All of her rage, and hurt, and sadness suddenly boiled up inside her like a chemical reaction and started to spill over.

Pitch seemed surprised that she came at him with so much rage but he smirked as she did. Right before she made contact, he grabbed her wrist and vanished into a shadow, dragging her in along with him.

Shadow traveling felt to Jess a lot like portal travel. There was a tug in her gut and her vision blurred. Cold and darkness brushed around her skin and made her shiver. The only thing that felt solid was Pitch's grip on her wrist.

Suddenly everything became solid again and Jess' vision spun wildly. After a few moments, everything began to steady out. She realized that Pitch now held her in front of him like a human shield with a sharp little blade pressed against her throat. Pitch had traveled the two of them across the room and he was facing off the Guardians.

Jack was staring at Jess with desperate and scared eyes. She looked at the Guardians, but mainly Jack and mouth, 'I'm sorry.'

Pitch cackled and sighed. "Now, how to do this. The most dangerous link must be eliminated and surprise, surprise, I am in possession of this link."

Jess stiffened. _What? _He thought that she was the most dangerous one? Why? She had no power at all. She was a human.

Suddenly, what Jack had said came back to her. _I know you think you can't do anything, but there's a special power all believers have. If you truly believe in us, when you touch the nightmare sand, it'll turn into dream sand and diminish a part of Pitch's powers. _

Jess sucked in a sharp breath as she realized that Pitch knew this as well. With her gone, he couldn't lose his nightmares to her. None of the other Guardians, not even Sandy, could change Nightmares with a single touch.

Jack called out across the room to Pitch. "Let her go! She doesn't even know what she can do Pitch! Jess doesn't have any power! She's just a kid who believes that it."

Pitch laughed shortly. "If she believes than she dangerous to me."

"No she isn't! She doesn't know what she can do! Ask her!"

Pitch spun Jess around and looked at her, the knife at her throat, threatening to release the crimson tide if she lied.

Jess looked at Pitch with confused and fear filled eyes. "What? I don't know what any of you are talking about! What power? What is going on?"

Pitch scoffed and glared at the Guardians over Jess's head. "You picked a pretty useless human to bring along with you. Next time, bring someone who knows how to have a little fun."

Pitch shoved Jess roughly across the room towards the Guardians. Jess got her feet under her and ran towards the Guardians. Jack ran to meet her and caught her in his embrace, holding her tightly. "Don't ever do that again," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry. I won't."

Jack released her and took her hand. He started to lead her back towards the other Guardians.

Pitch grinned in a shadow and whispered. "It's too bad I don't believe you about that." He let a black sand arrow fly across the room, grinning madly as he did.

Jess gasped and jerked to a stop, her eyes wide and her mouth open. Jack stopped and looked at her. "What? Jess what-?" he stopped as his eyes traveled to her back.

The shaft of an obsidian black sand arrow was protruding from Jess' back.

"No…" Jack whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SO sorry this took so long to update! I've been rather ill and I also wanted to make sure I had all my thoughts gathered and this was a good as I could get it to be. Anyway, hope you like it! R&R please!**


	14. Everything will be okay Epilogue

Jess stood frozen, a dull ache slowly making it's way along her back before turning into a searing pain and spreading like a wild fire throughout her whole body. Jess grit her teeth and reached around, grasping the arrow and pulling it out of her back. She gasped aloud as the arrowhead got yanked out. She could feel where it had been lodged, right in her lung. The arrow going as deep as it had and that it had been corrupt nightmare sand meant one thing to Jess. She was a goner.

The pain that followed was an intense flare that consumed her whole being in a matter of moments. It felt like a dark shadow engulfing her that was followed by flames burning her very skin. Jess desperately tried to find Jack's face as the room began to spin again, falling into darkness. Jess felt her knees give out under her and the floor rushed up to meet her.

Jack had been staring at Jess in stunned silence, tears welling in his frightened blue eyes. Jess, who he had come so close to losing so many times, was now standing in front of him with an arrow sticking out of her back. As she started to collapsed, his body moved faster than his mind as he lunged forward and caught her, lowering the both of them softly to the cold ground and cradling her head in his lap. "Jess…" he whispered in a broken voice. Hot tears dripped down his cheeks and fell onto Jess' face.

Jack wanted to tell Jess that everything would be alright, that she would be fine, nothing bad was going to happen to her, but Jack could feel a lump in his throat that he just couldn't seem to get any words around. Jack wiped at his eyes and sniffed sadly, trying to keep himself together. He swallowed and tried again with his voice. "Jess," he got out in a shaky voice. "I'm so sorry." That was all Jack could get out before he broke down and started crying again.

Jess' vision was fading in and out of focus and she had to concentrate with all her might on Jack's splotched and crying face. She smiled weakly and reached up with a shaky hand. Her fingers slipped onto his cheek and Jack looked down at Jess. She smiled and shushed Jack weakly. Jack laid his hand on top of hers and held it close to his lips. He sniffed again and said, "I'm sorry. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

"Jack…" Jess said in a scratchy and weak voice. She struggled to swallow, trying to get control of her diminishing voice.

Jack shook his head and said, "Don't try to talk. Please just save your strength, we can get you back to the Pole and you'll be okay. I know you will."

It was Jess' turn to shake her head and she gave Jack a weak smile. "No, I-I won't…make it. But…I want you…to know that…I-I love you, Jack. So much. And I-I'm sorry." Jess finished her sentence before falling into a large fit of coughing, her body convulsing weakly. As she did so, Jack was able to see and large pool of blood forming underneath her.

Jack looked up at the other Guardians in panic. "Please! She needs help! She's bleeding!"

Tooth came flitting over quickly, her pink irises filled with sadness and despair. She swept her eyes quickly over Jess' form before shaking her head in defeat. "I'm sorry Jack. But even if we could get her back to the Pole before it was too late, I don't think there's much we can do. I'm sorry but I think, Jess is going to-"

"No!" Jack shouted, causing Tooth to start and move away from him. Jack bent over Jess' body, sobbing harshly, his shoulders shaking angrily as hot tears blurred his vision and fell down his cheeks. "I can't lose her! I just got her back!"

"I'm sorry, Jack," Tooth whispered, flying back over to the other Guardians.

"Jack…" Jess whispered in a hushed voice. Jack lifted his head so he could meet Jess' eyes. "Don't f-forget me…okay?"

Jack gasped and looked at her in desperation. "Jess no, please don't-"

"Promise me Jack, you have to…"Jess' voice was fading and her eyelids were fluttering, revealing that she was obviously fighting to hold onto consciousness for as long as she could.

Jack looked at Jess and nodded. "I could never forget you Jess. And I never will."

Jess smiled and whispered. "Thank you."

Jack grasped her hand quickly. "Jess wait!" He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, hoping that she would hold on long enough to know that he loved her.

The kiss stirred something warm Jess' chest and she smiled weakly as her mind spun into darkness, the last thing she knew, what she held onto, was that first and last kiss that made her feel warm, made her feel loved, for the first time since her father died.

Jack felt Jess slip away from underneath him and he removed his lips, holding onto the warm, dizzying feeling he had from kissing Jess. He looked down at her still, peaceful face and started to cry quietly. He placed a kiss on her nose and rested his forehead against hers, whispering over and over again how much he loved her.

The other Guardians looked on, all bowing their heads in despair.

Finally, Bunny walked over to Jack and placed a paw on his shoulder. "We should get her outta here mate." Bunny felt Jack tense up underneath his paw before he stood and allowed Bunny to bend down and gather up Jess' body. Bunny started to walk out, followed by Sandy and North.

Tooth stopped next to Jack, who was standing next to the large pool of crimson from Jess' wound. She wrapped her arms around Jack's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Everything is going to be okay, Jack. Jess will be fine now." Jack could hear the tears in her voice and he balled his fists.

Jack shrugged off Tooth and took a defiant step away from her. He looked at her with rage filled eyes, showing how clearly broken he was with tears falling down his pale cheeks. His fists were clenched at his sides as he glared at her and yelled, "I'll kill him! I'll kill Pitch! I will!"

Tooth looked at Jack in despair and hugged him tight again. "I know you want to and I know that you probably will, but right now, we should go and properly send Jess off. Everything will turn out okay, just like you promised Jack."

Tooth felt Jack slacken in her arms as he hugged her back and cried into her shoulder. "Why did she have to die, Tooth? Why?"

"It was the way things were meant to be Jack, but everything will be okay. Now let's go home."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"Exactly that! He body just up and gone!"

North had left Jess for a moment to go find the others and when they had come back, she was gone. Jack looked on as the four elder Guardians debated and argued, not really having the strength to join in. He looked out the large skylight and saw the moon, glowing in the sky.

"Uh, guys?"

The Guardians all looked at Jack. "What?"

Jack pointed to the moon wordlessly and North stepped forward. "What is it Manny?"

North looked at the moon in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened. "W-what?"

A silver moonbeam shot through the skylight and illuminated the floor, causing the crystal to emerge. "Another Guardian? So soon?" Tooth whispered.

As the blue light began to swirl around the gem and take form, Jack looked down at his feet, biting his lip and trying desperately to not think about Jess.

At the exclamations of the other Guardians, Jack's head shot up. He was looking at the back of the figure that was being depicted. He rushed around to the front and looked up at the figure before him.

The figure was of a girl with long ebony hair that fell around her waist. She wore a knee length dress and was almost a thin as Jack was with delicate features. She had a soft face with kind eyes and a gentle smile.

As all the Guardians stared at this new young girl they were supposed to find and make a Guardian, a soft sentence was spoken by Manny into their minds.

_Her name is Aisuru Kuro._

"Aisuru..." Jack whispered, trying to seer the image of this girl into his brain so he would remember who she was. He began to wonder what she could do, what her center was, why they needed her. Too many questions and not enough answers.

All the Guardians looked around at one another. "Well, I'm sorry Jack but it looks like Jess will have to wait. We have to find this new girl now. I'm sorry." North looked at Jack apologetically and rested a large hand on his shoulder.

Jack smiled half-heartedly up at North. "It's okay. I have a good feeling she might be able to help us. Why else would Manny bring her up at a time like this?"

North smiled. "Perhaps you are right. Let's go find this Aisuru Kuro."

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, that was the last chapter! I really hope you all like this story! Sorry about how shitty it was though... Okay so if this gets enough reviews so I think enough people like it, I will write a sequel and continue on with this new character, Aisuru Kuro. :D R&R please and thank you all SO much for reading! I love you all!**_  
_


	15. SEQUEL!

If anyone wants to find the sequel for Dancing in the Snow, the title is Secrets of the Past under the genres of Romance and Suspense I believe in the Rise of the Guardians section.


End file.
